


Attraverso l’Europa (e forse l’amore).

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, travel!au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik e Liam Payne. Un viaggio di due settimane per l’Europa e letti matrimoniali da condividere. Una vecchia videocamera ed un blog Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aeroporto

 

_“Uno dei motivi più belli del viaggio è la condivisione.”_  
_(Ottavia Piccolo)_

  
  
  
La donna premette con forza sul pedale del freno e l’automobile inchiodò nel bel mezzo della strada. In risposta, sia il suo busto che quello del passeggero sedutole accanto vennero sballottati in avanti.  
Liam si voltò subito verso il finestrino ed il suo sguardo si perse oltre di esso, in direzione dell’entrata dell’aeroporto. Aveva l’impressione di essere tornato a Londra da un giorno soltanto, dopo quel _maledetto_ mese passato a San Francisco a casa di suo padre, quando invece era già passato un intero anno e lui stava per andarci di nuovo, controvoglia.  
« Mi mancherai » disse sua madre, riuscendo finalmente a catturare la sua attenzione.  
Il ragazzo si voltò, guardandola per qualche istante. « Anche tu, mamma ».  
Lei gli sorrise, un velo sottile di lacrime a coprirle gli occhi. Le si spezzava il cuore ogni volta che accompagnava suo figlio all’aeroporto.  
Lui guardò altrove, perché non voleva piangere. Non sarebbe servito a nulla, tanto valeva non farlo. Niente e nessuno l’avrebbe salvato da quel viaggio e da quel mese da trascorrere in compagnia di suo padre e della sua nuova famiglia che si era rifatto oltreoceano, dopo aver abbandonato lui e sua madre in Inghilterra. _“Le cose non vanno più come una volta”_ aveva detto, prima di fare le valigie e sparire per sempre dal vecchio continente. E Liam avrebbe tanto voluto che sparisse per sempre anche dalla sua vita, ma così non era stato: da quando si era trasferito a San Francisco infatti, aveva preteso che il ragazzo passasse almeno un mese all’anno con lui.  
Sua madre tirò su col naso. « Meglio che vai » fece poi, « Stiamo bloccando il traffico ».  
Liam annuì. Si sporse verso di lei e l’abbracciò velocemente, lasciandole un dolce bacio sulla fronte. Le asciugò le guance, rigate dalle lacrime, con i pollici. Poi slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e scese dall’automobile. Recuperò le sue valigie dal bagagliaio.  
« Ti voglio bene » urlò e, senza nemmeno darle il tempo di replicare, s’incamminò verso l’entrata dell’aeroporto.  
Una volta dentro sospirò afflitto. L’orologio da polso segnava a malapena le 07.00 del mattino, ma l’aeroporto era già pieno e brulicante di gente che correva a destra e a manca e gli altoparlanti non smettevano un attimo di annunciare i voli che sarebbero partiti di lì a breve. Il suo non l’avrebbe fatto prima di due ore, quindi non si preoccupò di prestare particolare attenzione a quello che le sue orecchie percepivano.  
Trascinando il trolley dietro di sé, si diresse verso la biglietteria, tirando fuori dalla tracolla che aveva sulla spalla il foglio – parecchio stropicciato e stampato solamente un’ora prima – con la sua prenotazione. O, meglio, quella che suo padre aveva effettuato a suo nome, come ogni anno. Se fosse dipeso da lui e dai suoi soldi, col cavolo che l’avrebbe fatta, ammettiamolo.  
Si mise in fila dietro ad una coppia di circa quarant’anni, attendo pazientemente il suo turno. Quando arrivò, appoggiò la prenotazione sul bancone, facendo un debole cenno della testa alla donna seduta dall’altra parte. Lei sorrise cordialmente, prima di prendere il foglio, dargli un’occhiata veloce e iniziare a digitare i dati riportati su di esso al computer. Qualche minuto più tardi, Liam aveva in mano il suo biglietto aereo.  
Dato che doveva attendere due ore prima di imbarcarsi, e non aveva voglia di passarle arenato su una di quelle scomodissime sedie della sala d’attesa, raggiunse la parte dell’aeroporto in cui si trovavano i negozi. Erano tutti già aperti e attivi, e lui si prese un po’ di tempo per girovagare, nella speranza che qualcosa riuscisse in qualche modo ad attirare la sua attenzione.  
Arrivato davanti alla libreria, si fermò. Guardò per un po’ i libri esposti in vetrina, prima di entrare. Non era tipo che frequentava le librerie di solito, nonostante leggere non gli dispiacesse poi così tanto. Più che altro, non lo faceva mai perché non aveva tempo – anche se sapeva bene che, per le cose che piacciono, un po’ di tempo lo si riesce sempre a trovare. La verità era che tra l’università e il carico di stress/studio che comportava ed il lavoro part-time al negozio di dischi, il suo tempo libero era davvero poco e preferiva sfruttarlo per uscire con gli amici, andare a fare una corsa oppure semplicemente rilassarsi senza fare nulla, piuttosto che leggere.  
Si aggirò per gli scaffali del negozio con la valigia al seguito, guardando con attenzione la copertina di ogni libro che si ritrovava sotto il naso e accarezzandone qualcuna con la punta delle dita. Ce n’erano di lisce e di ruvide, di più sottili e di più spesse, di quelle con il titolo ed il nome dell’autore in rilievo e di quelle con in rilievo solo qualche piccolo particolare. Se per scegliere un libro ci si fosse solo ed esclusivamente basati sulla loro copertina, Liam avrebbe potuto benissimo affermare senza alcun problema che ce n’era davvero una per ogni gusto.  
Fermò la sua passeggiata un paio di volte, di fronte a quei libri che, secondo lui, avevano una copertina accattivante. Sembravano interessanti a guardarli, c’era da dirlo. Si ricredette però su tutti quando, leggendo le loro trame, scoprì quanto fossero noiosi. Ecco perché non bisognava giudicare un libro dalla sua copertina: se si fosse basato solo su quella, li avrebbe acquistati tutti quanti, quando in realtà non rispecchiavano minimamente quello che lui stava cercando tra quegli scaffali.  
Alla fine scelse un libro fantasy, che parlava di maghi, streghe, fate e draghi. Non aveva mai sentito parlare né della storia né dell’autore, ma dalla trama e dalla copertina sentiva che era il libro giusto. Magari poi si sarebbe rivelato un vero schifo, ma nutriva quella sensazione positiva nei suoi confronti, in quel momento. Tra l’altro, era anche abbastanza grosso come libro – circa mille pagine, l’aveva controllato – e questo particolare gli avrebbe fatto comodo senza dubbio, dato che aveva un volo da quasi undici ore senza scalo da affrontare.  
Aggiunse un segnalibro, con sopra scritto _“L’arte non riproduce ciò che è visibile, ma rende visibile ciò che non sempre lo è”_ , nonostante non sapesse bene come interpretare la frase, al suo acquisto e pagò al ragazzo oltre la cassa quello che gli doveva. Poi uscì dalla libreria e ritornò verso la sala d’attesa. Arrivato lì prese posto su una delle sedie e, estratto dalla busta il libro appena comprato, iniziò a leggere, cercando di ignorare il più possibile il ragazzo che, a soli dieci sediolini di distanza dal suo, stava imprecando contro qualcuno al telefono.  
C’era da dire che era un vero e proprio maleducato, quel ragazzo. A parte il fatto che si stava facendo uscire espressioni decisamente colorite dalla bocca, accompagnate dalla nomina di qualche povero e malcapitato Santo di tanto in tanto, stava letteralmente urlando, come se fosse a casa sua, fregandosene delle altre persone presenti. E Liam gli individui così proprio non li sopportava. Si sarebbe volentieri alzato e gli avrebbe volentieri fatto ingoiare il telefono, il tutto seguito da un calcio in culo, ma il suo buonsenso gli suggeriva di lasciarlo perdere perché a breve avrebbe messo fine alla sua patetica sceneggiata di fronte all’intera sala d’attesa dell’aeroporto.  
« Vaffanculo! » urlò a pieni polmoni il ragazzo del telefono, calciando subito dopo l’enorme zaino da trekking che aveva accanto, facendolo cadere a terra con un tonfo sordo.  
Fu a quel punto che Liam scattò in piedi, chiudendo il libro senza nemmeno servirsi del segnalibro – cosa di cui poi si sarebbe decisamente pentito. Si voltò verso il ragazzo, con l’intenzione di andargliene a dire quattro visto il suo comportamento da vero maleducato – stava disturbando tutti i presenti, non solo lui – , ma si bloccò sul posto quando i suoi occhi riconobbero in lui qualcuno che Liam non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere lì: Zayn Malik.  
Zayn Malik era a soli dieci sediolini di distanza dal suo e lui non se n’era nemmeno accorto.

 

* * *

  
Zayn era così felice di poter finalmente partire per quell’avventura che lo stava attendendo a braccia aperte. Avrebbe visitato gran parte dell’Europa, nel giro di appena due settimane, in compagnia del suo ragazzo. Avevano sudato entrambi, facendo sacrifici su sacrifici per rimediare tutti i soldi di cui avrebbero avuto bisogno, perché nessuno di loro due sguazzava nell’oro tanto da permettersi quel viaggio senza fare nulla.  
Lui soprattutto si era dato da fare. Si era letteralmente ammazzato di lavoro per un anno intero, dividendosi tra studio, ripetizioni ai ragazzi del liceo e il suo modesto impiego alla caffetteria appena fuori dal campus universitario. E non vedeva l’ora di partire, per staccare completamente la spina da tutto e tutti e ritornare a casa rigenerato ed in forze per affrontare un altro anno uguale a quello che si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle da lì a breve.  
Peccato soltanto che il suo ragazzo non fosse ancora arrivato in aeroporto e che il loro volo partisse in meno di un’ora.  
Gli aveva assicurato che sarebbe stato lì in aeroporto ad attenderlo e invece non l’aveva ancora visto. E non era nemmeno riuscito a mettersi in contatto con lui, nonostante ci avesse provato e riprovato più volte. Che diavolo di fine poteva aver mai fatto?  
Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans. Sbloccò lo schermo passandovi sopra il pollice, poi andò tra le chiamate effettuate di recente e fece partire la chiamata verso il primo nome della lista. Rimase in attesa, senza quasi respirare. Buttò giù dopo una decina di squilli.  
Frustrato, si alzò dalla sedia della sala d’attesa e si diresse al bar, dove ordinò un caffè per schiarirsi le idee. Lo sorseggiò con tutta la calma del mondo, mentre osservava distrattamente la barista prendere gli ordini dagli altri clienti ed eseguirli sempre con il sorriso sul volto, svuotare la lavastoviglie e farne partire una nuova e carica fino all’inverosimile pochi minuti dopo, asciugare le varie stoviglie con una vecchia pezza e riporle ordinatamente sulle mensole alle sue spalle, pulire il ripiano da lavoro e quello del bancone quando ce n’era bisogno.  
Sapeva com’era stare dall’altra parte e non la invidiava per niente, soprattutto perché era sola ed in un posto affollato come l’aeroporto. Nonostante questo però, doveva ammettere che la ragazza sapeva gestire tutto quanto alla perfezione. Ecco, forse un po’ glielo invidiava, considerando che lui, spesso e volentieri, si faceva prendere un po’ troppo dalla situazione. C’era anche da dire che lui aveva a che fare con dei poveri studenti universitari – di cui, più della metà, completamente schizzati – sempre in preda a crisi esistenziali, al contrario di lei, e che questo alterava parecchio il suo livello di sopportazione delle varie situazioni, ma lui si lasciava comunque trasportare sempre troppo.  
Tornato in sala d’attesa, provò di nuovo a chiamare. E, a questo giro, il suo tentativo andò a buon fine.  
« Ben! » esclamò a voce alta, senza nemmeno lasciare il tempo al ragazzo dall’altra parte di dire _“Pronto?”_ , « Dove cazzo sei? »  
L’altro sbadigliò a lungo, prima di prendere parola. _« A casa mia, mi sono appena svegliato »_.  
« Come _“a casa tua”_?! » Zayn strabuzzò gli occhi, « Abbiamo un volo che parte tra meno di un’ora, Ben! » e si alzò in piedi, incapace di rimanere ancora seduto.  
_« Non ci vengo in giro per l’Europa con te, Zayn »_.  
« Co-cosa significa questo? »  
Per qualche istante, non sentì altro che un silenzio assordante. Poi una risata acuta, piena di divertimento. La risata di una donna.  
Zayn sentì il cuore incrinarsi pericolosamente sotto a quel rumore, andando vicinissimo al punto di rottura. Ben aveva passato la notte con qualcuno che non era lui – _e chissà quante altre volte l’aveva fatto_ , si ritrovò a pensare – , mentre lui l’aveva passata quasi completamente in bianco per colpa dell’ansia causata dall’imminente viaggio.  
_« Significa che non vengo. Ti lascio »_.  
Si accartocciò su se stesso sperando che, così facendo, il dolore si attutisse almeno un po’. Perché lui ci sperava in Ben, sperava in loro, sperava in quel viaggio che stavano per fare insieme. Ma forse, arrivati a quel punto, doveva solo sperare di riuscire a passare ancora attraverso le porte senza rimanervi incastrato a causa delle corna che probabilmente gli crescevano sulla testa da un bel po’.  
Aprì bocca e fu un vero disastro. Iniziò ad urlare, attirando l’attenzione delle altre persone in sala d’attesa, chiamando e definendo Ben con tutti gli epiteti che gli venivano in mente. Riversò in quelle parole che gli stavano uscendo dalla bocca tutta la sua rabbia, tutto il suo rancore, tutto il suo dispiacere, tutto il suo amore – non meritato – verso l’interlocutore dall’altra parte.  
Chiuse la chiamata senza aspettare ancora e, a pieni polmoni, gridò al nulla un _“Vaffanculo!”_ liberatorio. Poi calciò il suo zaino da trekking, che cadde su lato con un tonfo.  
Si abbandonò sullo scomodo sediolino, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e la testa tra le mani. Era appena stato lasciato così, su due piedi, senza alcun tipo di ripensamento, a meno di un’ora dal volo che l’avrebbe dovuto rendere la persona più felice del mondo. Ed ora non era nemmeno più convinto di volerlo fare, quel volo. Quale senso aveva affrontarlo da solo quando era stato programmato per due persone e quando tutto quanto non avrebbe fatto altro che alimentare ed ingrandire la voragine che gli si era formata nel petto, al posto esatto del cuore? Sarebbe stato come buttare continuamente del sale sopra ad una ferita aperta e sanguinante e gli avrebbe fatto troppo male.  
Il vociare delle persone si era ormai fatto debole, quando qualcuno si sedette al suo fianco. Zayn non si prese nemmeno per un istante la briga di sollevare la testa, preferendo piuttosto continuare a fissarsi le scarpe.  
« Ehi, tutto okay? » domandò una voce maschile.  
Grugnì. Come poteva credere, quello sconosciuto, che tutto stesse andando bene dopo che aveva passato l’ultima mezz’ora della sua vita ad urlare contro un telefono cellulare?  
« Senti, io non so cosa ti sia successo » continuò la voce, « Ma vorrei cercare di aiutarti, in qualche modo, se mi è possibile ».  
Zayn sollevò finalmente la testa, puntando lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé. « Non c’è niente che puoi fare, quindi meglio se mi lasci in pace ».  
« Esiste una soluzione per tutto ».  
Scattò, dopo quell’ultima frase. Scattò in piedi, le mani entrambe sui fianchi, e guardò in cagnesco il ragazzo che gli si era seduto accanto.  
« Senti… è inutile che perdi il tuo tempo a fare il filosofo con me, perché non me ne frega niente. Sono appena stato mollato dal mio ragazzo, con il quale avrei dovuto fare un viaggio di due settimane per l’Europa. Ed ora non so nemmeno più se lo voglio fare, questo viaggio, perché non ne vedo il senso, okay? »  
« Siamo in due » mormorò l’altro.  
« Eh? » fece Zayn, confuso. Aveva l’impressione che il ragazzo parlasse un po’ a vanvera.  
« A non voler andare dove dobbiamo andare » gli spiegò. « Tu non vuoi andare in giro per l’Europa, io non voglio andare a San Francisco da mio padre e dalla sua nuova famiglia ».  
Annuì, sentendosi meno solo dopo quella confessione. Rimise in piedi il suo zaino da trekking, poi tornò a sedersi. Lo osservò per qualche istante, mentre l’altro si scrocchiava nervosamente le dita delle mani.  
« Come ti chiami? »  
« Liam ».  
Gli porse la mano destra. « Piacere mio, Liam. Io sono… »  
« … Zayn » completò per lui.  
Boccheggiò, senza sapere come reagire di preciso. « Come fai a sapere il mio nome? »  
Liam arrossì: guance, collo, punta del naso e punta delle orecchie. E Zayn sorrise. Per un momento, uguale alla durata di quel sorriso, il male che sentiva al petto parve attenuarsi.  
« Lavori al bar appena fuori dal campus universitario. Tutti gli studenti del campus sanno come ti chiami, me compreso ».  
Questo significava che anche Liam frequentasse la sua stessa Università anche se, probabilmente, erano iscritti a corsi diversi. Guardò meglio i lineamenti del suo viso e del suo corpo, cercando di ricordarsi se l’avesse mai visto o meno per il campus – tentando di non pensare a quanto fosse fisicamente attraente. E ricordò che sì, l’aveva incrociato diverse volte per il campus, sempre mentre correva come un dannato per non arrivare in ritardo a lezione e che, con un’altissima probabilità, gli era anche andato a sbattere contro oppure gli aveva ribaltato la borsa dei libri, sbadato com’era.  
« Probabilmente ti sembrerà una cosa assurda, ma… » Zayn si grattò il naso prima di continuare « … Se tu venissi in viaggio per l’Europa con me? Non ci conosciamo, lo so, e io potrei benissimo essere un serial killer che ti ucciderà alla prima occasione possibile, ma non mi sembra una cattiva idea, visto che tu non vuoi raggiungere tuo padre a San Francisco ed io non voglio andare in giro per l’Europa da solo e ci troviamo entrambi in aeroporto. Potremmo sempre conoscerci durante il viaggio, se accetti di venire insieme a me ».  
Liam non parlò per qualche minuto. Di proposte bizzarre ne aveva sentite nella vita, soprattutto da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare l’università, ma quella le superava di gran lunga tutte. Ed il bello era che non gli sembrava nemmeno così male come prospettiva.  
« D’accordo » acconsentì. « Vengo in giro per l’Europa con te, Zayn ».  
L’attimo dopo erano entrambi in piedi, pronti per partire per quell’avventura, mentre l’altoparlante annunciava quello che era appena diventato il _loro_ volo.


	2. Amsterdam (1)

  


 

Liam si sentì scuotere un braccio ed aprì gli occhi, trovando il volto di Zayn a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo. Sbadigliò, capendo di essersi addormentato durante il volo senza nemmeno essersene reso conto.  
« Stiamo per atterrare » gli sussurrò il ragazzo accanto a lui, « Allacciati la cintura ».  
Fece come gli era stato detto, si stropicciò l’occhio destro con la mano chiusa a pugno e poi guardò oltre il finestrino, in basso, dove si estendeva la città di Amsterdam e tutto quello che le stava intorno. Si ricordava ancora bene della gita scolastica fatta qualche anno prima in quella città, così come ricordava bene quanto lui ed i suoi compagni di classe si fossero divertiti per i coffee shop e per il quartiere a luci rosse. Ricordava anche di aver visitato posti istruttivi quali il museo di Van Gogh e la casa di Anna Frank ma, ad essere onesti, quei momenti non erano nulla in confronto a quelli passati nei luoghi citati precedentemente.  
L’aereo toccò terra in maniera non troppo soft e alcuni passeggeri seduti varie file dietro di lui si lamentarono, così come fece Zayn. Liam, dal canto suo, rimase in silenzio: volare era per lui una cosa quasi familiare ormai, considerando che lo faceva ogni anno da quando suo padre si era trasferito al di là dell’oceano, ed era sopravvissuto ad atterraggi ben peggiori di quello appena avvenuto.  
Concluso l’atterraggio, e atteso il via libera per slacciare le cinture di sicurezza, i due ragazzi si alzarono dai loro sedili e recuperarono i rispettivi bagagli a mano dal vano sopra le proprie teste. Si accodarono poi alle persone già in piedi nello stretto corridoio dell’aereo ed attesero con calma e pazienza il loro turno per scendere dall’aereo. La temperatura, fuori, era all’incirca come quella di Londra ed entrambi ne furono felici.  
L’interno dell’aeroporto era un vero e proprio inferno. Un po’ per l’orario, un po’ per tutta la gente che correva avanti ed indietro, non si capiva veramente niente. Completamente disorientati, Zayn e Liam impiegarono molto più tempo del previso a raggiungere la zona dei nastri trasportatori, nonostante si fossero serviti delle indicazioni scritte sui grandi cartelli che pendevano dal soffitto dell’aeroporto. Sopirarono sollevati quando videro apparire i bagagli che avevano fatto mettere in stiva sul nastro e si affrettarono a recuperarli, per poi avviarsi verso l’uscita vera e propria.  
Con tutte le valigie al seguito, salirono sul primo taxi disponibile in sosta lungo il marciapiede. Il moro fornì l’indirizzo dell’hotel all’uomo seduto al volante, il quale rispose loro in un inglese leggermente incerto, prima di mettere in moto ed immettersi nel traffico.  
« Posso fumare? » domandò Zayn, dopo una decina di minuti di viaggio, all’autista. Quello annuì, lanciandogli una breve occhiata attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.  
Il moro estrasse dalla tasca dei jeans un pacchetto di sigarette malconcio e stropicciato. Ne infilò una tra le labbra e l’accese, facendo scattare l’accendino rosso. Aspirò una boccata di fumo, poi abbassò il finestrino alla sua destra girando la piccola manovella di plastica accanto al suo ginocchio, per evitare di creare una fastidiosa cappa di fumo all’interno dell’abitacolo.  
« Fumi? » fece Liam.  
« Tu che dici, mh? Ti sembra che io stia fingendo? »  
« Scusa, era una domanda stupida. Fingi che io non ti abbia chiesto nulla ».  
« Tu, invece? » Zayn ribaltò la situazione, « Fumi? »  
« Ogni tanto, anche se non sono un fumatore accanito ».  
L’altro ridacchiò. E Liam rimase perplesso dalla sua reazione.  
« Okay, cosa ti fa ridere di quello che ho appena detto? » gli chiese, con tono leggermente scocciato.  
Zayn si raddrizzò sul sedile, facendo uscire dalla bocca il fumo aspirato poco prima. « Non è strano il fatto che qui abbiano il volante a sinistra invece che a destra e che, per strada, girino al contrario rispetto a noi? Che poi, alla fine di tutto, siamo noi gli strani, visto che siamo noi quelli che giriamo al contrario » commentò, come se non gli avessero precedente fatto una domanda che non aveva nulla a che fare con la risposta che aveva appena fornito.  
Liam annuì poco convinto, senza capire davvero il suo comportamento. Se lì c’era qualcuno di strano, quello era senza dubbio il moro.  
« Comunque… » continuò quello, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, « … Non c’è nulla che mi faccia ridere – o che non vada – nella frase che hai detto prima. Non credevo fumassi, con la tua faccia, tutto qui ».  
« Perché che faccia ho? » scattò il castano, sulla difensiva.  
« La faccia di una persona che non avrei mai detto fumasse » Zayn mise il braccio fuori dal finestrino e picchiettò con l’indice sulla sigaretta, per far cadere a terra la cenere, « E anche quella di una persona che fa un po’ troppe domande ».  
« Va bene, okay. Smetterò di farti tutte queste domande » e incrociò le braccia al petto, voltandosi dalla parte opposta, in modo da fargli capire che avrebbe davvero smesso di porgli tutti quei quesiti che, a quanto pareva, lo stavano infastidendo.  
Dopo poco, Liam lo sentì agitarsi appena sul sedile, ma non diede alcuna rilevanza ai suoi movimenti. Se il moro non voleva sentire le sue domande, allora non avrebbe ricevuto nemmeno la sua attenzione. Semplice.  
« Vuoi una sigaretta anche tu? »  
« No, grazie ».  
« Sicuro? »  
Il castano ruotò velocemente la testa verso Zayn. « Che fai? Sei tu quello che fa domande, adesso? Abbiamo improvvisamente invertito i ruoli? »  
« Hai ragione, scusami » farfugliò il moro, abbassando gli occhi sulle sue ginocchia.  
Nessuno dei due parlo più con l’altro finché non raggiunsero il loro hotel, quasi quaranta minuti più tardi. E non lo fecero nemmeno quando salirono in camera e Liam rimase così sconvolto dallo scoprire che nella stanza ci fosse un letto matrimoniale da bloccarsi come uno stupido sulla soglia. Che poi, a pensarci bene, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: la vacanza era destinata a Zayn ed al suo ragazzo – _ragazzo_ , solo in quel momento rifletteva su come stessero realmente le cose – e, di certo, non avrebbero dormito in due letti separati.  
« Oh… » esclamò il moro, vedendolo inchiodato sulla porta, « … Se dormire nello stesso letto ti imbarazza, possiamo provare a chiedere di sostituirlo con due letti singoli o se possiamo cambiare stanza ».  
« Non ha importanza » borbottò Liam, gli occhi schivi che si fermavano ovunque ed in nessun posto, tranne che su Zayn. Doveva solo dargli le spalle mentre dormiva e fingere di essere da solo appena prima di addormentarsi. Poteva riuscirci, non era poi così complicato.  
Si trascinò dentro la stanza, abbandonò la valigia ai piedi del letto e si buttò sulla parte di materasso non occupata dal moro, che nel mentre aveva già iniziato a mettersi comodo.  
« Sicuro? »  
Il castano mugugnò in risposta e poi tirò fuori dalla valigia il libro comprato in aereporto quella stessa mattina. Sistemò il cuscino contro la spalliera del letto e poi si mise a leggere con la schiena appoggiata sul cuscino e le gambe incrociate all’altezza delle caviglie. Non aveva voglia di rivolgergli ancora la parola e, tenendo quel comportamento, sperava che l’altro comprendesse il messaggio che voleva lanciare.  
Sentì – e vide con la coda dell’occhio – Zayn esplorare la stanza: aprì l’armadio, controllandone l’interno, e il cassetto del suo comodino. Poi quello sparì oltre la porta del bagno dove aprì un rubinetto dopo l’altro. In un’altra situazione, Liam l’avrebbe seguito nell’esplorazione della loro camera ma, date le circostanze, preferì continuare a – fingere di – leggere, per non dargli ulteriori occasioni di rivolgergli la parola.  
« Io esco a fare una passeggiata. Vieni con me? »  
Liam continuò a tenere gli occhi sul libro, senza degnarlo di una risposta.  
« Ehy, ti ho fatto una domanda! Potresti anche rispondermi! » si lamentò Zayn. Poi raggiunse il letto e vi salì sopra in ginocchio, si sporse verso il castano e gli strappò il libro dalle mani.  
« Ridammelo subito! » si lamentò quello, lanciandogli un’occhiata che di amichevole aveva molto poco.  
« Rispondi alla mia domanda e te lo restituisco ».  
Roteò gli occhi, Liam, seccato. « No, non vengo. Buon divertimento ».  
Il moro gli ridiede il libro e tornò ai suoi affari. Dallo zaino da trekking, estrasse un paio di cose e le infilò nelle tasche dei jeans. Salutò il castano, il quale rispose in maniera strasciata ed appena udibile, ed uscì dalla stanza. Due minuti più tardi era di nuovo lì, con la porta della stanza che sbatteva con forza alle sue spalle.  
« Senti… Mi dispiace, okay? » ammise tutto d’un fiato. « Lo so che ce l’hai con me perché ti ho detto che fai troppe domande ma, ti giuro, che non lo dicevo per farti smettere di farle o per sembrare sgarbato nei tuoi confronti. Era solo un’osservazione e forse l’ho fatta usando il tono ed il modo sbagliati. Quindi mi dispiace che tu ora stia evitando di parlarmi e di darmi modo di iniziare un discorso con te, perché non è questo quello che voglio ».  
Liam sospirò. Chiuse il libro, non prima di aver lasciato il segnalibro in mezzo alle pagine, e si mise a gambe incrociate, rivolto verso Zayn. « Stavo cercando di non parlarti, su questo hai ragione, ma non perché io ci sia rimasto male o altro. Cioè… Un po’ sì, ma la tua reazione mi ha anche fatto capire che stavo diventando un po’ troppo invadente – e, fidati, lo sono parecchio – per due che si conoscono da qualche ora appena e allora ho preferito tirarmi indietro, almeno per il momento ».  
« Non sei una persona invadente, Liam ».  
Quest’ultimo ridacchiò appena, socchiudendo gli occhi castani e facendo apparire delle piacevoli pieghette – che il moro non poté non notare – intorno al loro contorno. « Dici così solo perché ancora non mi conosci bene. Arrivato alla fine del viaggio non lo dirai più, credimi ».  
« Dammi l’opportunità di conoscerti, allora » disse, serio, Zayn. Liam boccheggiò di fronte al tono che l’altro aveva utilizzato – e che gli aveva fatto vibrare lo stomaco in una maniera alquanto strana – , così quello continuò dicendo: « In modo da poter dire di persona, alla fine di questo viaggio, quanto tu sia invadente, visto che stai continuando a sostenere di esserlo ».  
« D’accordo, lo farò » acconsentì il castano. Sorrise un’altra volta ancora e, come era già successo in aeroporto, il moro sentì il cuore farsi più leggero. Poi rispose al sorriso con uno dei suoi.  
« Ora che tutto è sistemato, esco a fare la mia passeggiata. Ci vediamo più tardi ».  
Zayn si voltò verso la porta. Stava per aprirla ed uscire dalla camera quando sentì le molle del letto cigolare appena e Liam prendere un respiro profondo.  
« Se aspetti cinque minuti, vengo con te. Sono dell’idea che una passeggiata insieme sia un ottimo modo per darci l’opportunità di conoscerci a vicenda ».  
« Non è importante cominciare subito a conoscerci: abbiamo due settimane da trascorrere insieme per l’Europa, direi che di tempo ne abbiamo » gli fece notare Zayn. « Però, se vuoi davvero venire a fare una passeggiata con me, sappi che mi fa molto piacere ».  
« Dammi cinque minuti, okay? ».  
« Okay ».  
Sorrisero entrambi. E il cuore del moro, seppure dolesse in maniera indicibile nei momenti vuoti a causa dei recenti avvenimenti, in quell’istante era leggerissimo.

 

* * *

  
Avevano camminato così tanto da farsi venire i muscoli doloranti e parlato così tanto di tutto e niente che le loro bocche erano completamente asciutte. Insieme entrarono in un bar e si sedettero al primo tavolo trovato libero.  
« Quindi… In aeroporto hai detto di conoscere il mio nome perché tutti, te compreso, conoscono il nome del ragazzo che lavora al bar appena fuori dal campus universitario. Da questo deduco che frequenti il campus, giusto? » prese parola Zayn, passandosi una mano tra i capelli neri pettinati all’indietro. Conosceva già la risposta, dato che in aeroporto aveva ricordato di aver incrociato Liam per i corridoi dell’università, ma aveva bisogno di un modo per introdurre un nuovo discorso e quello gli sembrava il migliore ed il più adatto alla situazione, almeno per il momento.  
« Frequento il campus, giusto. E faccio anche colazione al bar in cui lavori, tutte le mattine » rispose il castano. Prese poi il piccolo foglio plastificato, che non era altro che il listino prezzi del bar, dal centro del tavolo.  
« A che corso sei iscritto? »  
« Legge ».  
« Un futuro avvocato? Wow! »  
« Già » mormorò Liam.  
« Nel caso in cui, un giorno, avessi bisogno di un avvocato, posso contare su di te? »  
« Perché dovresti aver bisogno di un avvocato? Hai fatto qualcosa di illegale o di perseguibile penalmente? »  
Zayn ridacchiò. « No, per il momento, ancora nulla. Ma potrei sempre essere un serial killer, ricordi? »  
Il castano scosse la testa, divertito. L’altro lo stava prendendo in giro senza alcuna cattiveria e questo gli stava stranamente piacendo, anche se non sapeva spiegarsene il perché.  
Li raggiunse al tavolo un cameriere, un ragazzo che con altissima probabilità non era altro che un coetaneo. Si rivolse a loro parlando quello che doveva essere olandese, visto che né Liam né Zayn capirono quello che venne loro chiesto. Il moro si affrettò ad interromperlo, chiedendogli se parlasse inglese, e quello gli fece un sorriso cordiale prima di rispondergli che sì, sapeva parlarlo, mentre estraeva dalla tasca del grembiule nero intorno alla vita un piccolo palmare seguito dal suo pennino. Toccò un paio di volte lo schermo, poi guardò i due seduti al tavolo per far capire che era pronto a ricevere le ordinazioni.  
« Io prendo un tè caldo » disse Zayn.  
Liam si prese un altro minuto per guardare il listino prezzi – sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farlo prima dell’arrivo del cameriere, ma il moro l’aveva trascinato in quella conversazione e tutto il resto gli era completamente passato di mente – e quando alzò la testa aveva pronta la sua ordinazione.  
« Un cappuccino e… – fece scorrere l’indice sul foglio plastificato che era ancora tra le sue mani – … e un pezzo di torta alla carota! »  
Il cameriere annuì, appuntando tutto sul suo palmare. Poi se ne andò, lasciandoli soli.  
Liam guardò Zayn, per rimprendere la conversazione di prima lì dove si era interrotta, e si accorse del fatto che il moro avesse storto il naso.  
« Che c’è? » gli chiese.  
« Davvero ti piace la torta alla carota? »  
« Sì, mi piace. Quando ero piccolo, mia nonna la faceva sempre ed io, dopo essere tornato a casa da scuola, ne mangiavo sempre un pezzo per fare merenda ». Il castano fece una breve pausa. « Scommetto che a te non piace, vero? »  
Il moro storse il naso ancora di più. « No, infatti. Per niente ».  
« È buona, dovresti assaggiarla ».  
« Ho detto che non mi piace. E non ho intenzione di assaggiarla » tagliò corto Zayn, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Ritornò indietro il cameriere con un vassoio tra le mani e tutto quello che avevano ordinato. Poggiò il tè di fronte al moro ed il cappuccino, accompagnato dalla torta alla carota, di fronte a Liam. Lasciò sul tavolo anche una piccola ricevuta su cui era scritto tutto quello che avevano preso e che avrebbero poi dovuto portare alla cassa arrivato il momento di pagare per la consumazione.  
Per i successivi dieci minuti, nessuno dei due ragazzi parlò. Preferirono entrambi dedicarsi a quello che avevano davanti. Alla fine, fu il castano a parlare per primo.  
« Tu, invece? »  
« Io? » fece eco Zayn, confuso.  
« Sì… Fai altro oltre a lavorare al bar? »  
« Cosa faccio, eh? » il moro incurvò appena le labbra verso l’alto con un’espressione furba e divertita « Prova ad indovinare, è facile ».  
Appoggiò le braccia sul tavolo, Liam, e inclinò di poco il busto in avanti. Guardò l’altro negli occhi, con attenzione, per una quantità indefinita di tempo.  
« Mmh… Qualcosa riguardo all’economia » disse poi, con tono sicuro. Sapeva bene che il moro frequentasse tutt’altro genere in lezioni –conosceva più cose su di lui che su se stesso a momenti – , ma nonostante quello gli mentì per fare sì che fosse lui stesso a diglielo.  
« Buco nell’acqua, Liam ».  
Il castano mise su un’espressione stupita. « Sul serio? Eppure la faccia da economista o qualcosa del genere ce l’hai! »  
« Non faccio economia o qualcosa di simile, te lo giuro » rispose Zayn ridacchiando appena.  
« E allora cosa fai? »  
« Architettura ».  
« Wow, bello! » Liam sorrise, « Anche mio cugino ha fatto architettura e ricordo che quando lo guardavo prerarare gli esami – ha un paio di anni più di me, quindi tutto è ancora nitido nella mia mente – rimanevo sempre affascinato da quello che studiava e dai progetti che disegnava… Molto probabilmente l’avrei presa in considerazione, se solo avessi avuto un po’ di dimestichezza con il disegno tecnico e tutto il resto ».  
« Avresti sempre potuto imparare durante i corsi » gli fece notare il moro, « Per non parlare del fatto che ci saremmo trovati come compagni di corso e, credimi, ti avrei aiutato con vero piacere a trovare la tua dimestichezza con il disegno tecnico e tutto il resto ».  
Il castano deglutì, preso in contropiede. Tossicchiò, per tentare di mandare via quel lieve velo d’imbarazzo che si era formato tra di loro dopo quella confessione.  
« Dovresti assaggiare un pezzo di torta alla carota, comunque » borbottò, con gli occhi fissi sul piattino che aveva davanti. Aveva deciso di cambiare discorso perché proprio non sapeva come rispondergli.  
« Non mi piace, te l’ho detto ».  
« Ed io ti ho detto che faresti bene ad assaggiarla. I gusti cambiano con il tempo… Ad esempio, quando ero piccolo non mangiavo un sacco di cose che adesso mangio con piacere. Per te potrebbe essere la stessa cosa e magari la torta alla carota ora ti piace. Quindi te ne lascio un pezzetto, così puoi assaggiarla ».  
« Fai come vuoi » e Zayn si strinse nelle spalle, prendendo a sorseggiare il suo tè che, tra una chiacchiera e l’altra, era diventato tiepido.  
Terminarono quello che avevano ordinato in silenzio, pensando ognuno agli affari suoi. Il moro guardò per diverse volte oltre la vetrina del bar le automobili e le persone che passavano su quel tratto di strada visibile ai suoi occhi, mentre Liam si ritrovò ad osservare quella versione pensierosa di Zayn più di una volta senza nemmeno rendersene conto lui stesso realmente. Era come se il suo cervello, nel momento in cui decideva di voltarsi verso il moro, si staccasse della realtà per poi riattaccarcisi subito dopo quando ormai aveva già gli occhi puntati su di lui.  
Spinse il piatto con il pezzetto di torta alla carota verso l’altro, invitandolo ad assaggiarla. Quello prese la forchettina e, dopo averla rigirata un po’ tra le mani, decise di procedere all’azione. Tagliò a metà quello che rimaneva della torta e se lo portò alla bocca, non prima di averla annusata per un istante. Masticò piano e bene, poi ingoiò.  
« Allora? » chiese Liam.  
« Mh, non male » gli rispose Zayn, « Ma non è qualcosa che cercherei, nel caso non ci fosse ».  
« È comunque un piccolo passo avanti, che dimostra quello che dicevo prima: i gusti cambiano con il tempo ».  
Annuì, il moro, perché il castano aveva ragione anche se si era dimostrato insistente con la sua idea di fargli assaggiare quella torta alla carota. Ma ora capiva perché l’aveva fatto: sapeva quello che diceva, non parlava a vanvera. E, a guardarlo bene, dava proprio l’idea di qualcuno che conosceva alla perfezione tutto quello che gli usciva dalla bocca, di qualunque argomento si trattasse.  
« La vuoi tu? » domandò Zayn, mentre indicava con la forchettina quello che rimaneva del dolce, ovvero un piccolo boccone.  
« Mangiala pure, se vuoi. Io già ho mangiato il resto ».  
Il moro si portò alla bocca anche quel pezzetto. Non che gli andasse particolarmente, dato che si sentiva lo stomaco pieno per via de tè che aveva bevuto – anche se non era altro che acqua, alla fine – , ma lo mangiò. Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto lasciarlò lì, dopo che tutto il resto era stato mangiato. Si pulì le labbra con uno dei piccoli fazzolettini al centro del tavolo e anche le mani, seppure quelle non fossero davvero sporche. Era un’abitudine, più che altro.  
« Torniamo in hotel? » propose poi.  
Liam annuì e si alzò dal tavolo, prendendo con sé la ricevuta che aveva portato loro il cameriere. Zayn fece lo stesso e lo seguì verso la cassa, estraendo il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. Lo superò a grandi falcate e gli strappò la ricevuta dalle mani, con l’intenzione di pagare lui per entrambi.


	3. Amsterdam (2)

 

  


 

  


Si svegliarono entrambi a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro. La televisione, a volume bassissimo, era ancora accesa dalla sera precedente e stava trasmettendo il notiziario del mattino. Fu Zayn il primo dei due a voltarsi verso l’altro, mugugnando un flebile “buongiorno” con voce roca e gli occhi ancora pieni di sonno.  
Liam se la prese comoda: si stiracchiò, allungando le braccia sopra la testa ed inarcando appena la schiena contro il materasso.  
« Buongiorno » disse poi, mentre il moro sbadigliava sonoramente, tanto da far venir voglia di sbadigliare anche a lui « Dormito bene? »  
« Abbastanza » e si tirò il lenzuolo color panna fino al mento, prima di richiudere gli occhi.  
« Che fai? Dormi ancora? » domandò Liam.  
Zayn sollevò una palpebra per guardarlo. « Hai qualche idea migliore? »  
« Oh, avanti! Siamo ad Amsterdam e ancora non abbiamo visto praticamente nulla! E ieri sera non siamo nemmeno usciti – quando invece avevamo detto che l’avremmo fatto – perché eravamo troppo stanchi! Non possiamo perdere altro tempo anche oggi ».  
« Sei stato quasi convincente, Liam ».  
Il castano si scostò le coperte di dosso e si mise in piedi. Muovendosi nella penombra della stanza, arrivò alla finestra e spalancò le spesse tende che li dividevano dal resto del mondo, così come la finestra stessa pochi istanti più tardi. L’arietta fresca gli accarezzò le lunghe gambe nude, mentre i raggi del sole disegnavano linee e spicchi astratti di luce sul pavimento della camera. I rumori della città, che prima giungevano ovattati alle loro orecchie per via del vetro, ora erano chiari, decisi e distinguibili gli uni dagli altri.  
Sentì il moro borbottare qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma non gli fu difficile giungere alla conclusione che si stava lamentando di una sola cosa: la finestra aperta. Scuotendo la testa rassegnato, girò intorno al letto fino a raggiungere la parte di Zayn. Lo guardò per qualche attimo, nella speranza che l’altro capisse e si alzasse, prima di prenderlo per il polso della mano che il moro stava facendo dondolare oltre il bordo del letto e tirare leggermente per invitarlo ad uscire da sotto le coperte.  
« Liam, dai » cantilenò Zayn.  
« Dai, tu, Zayn! Alzati! » ribatté Liam.  
Dopo un po’ di tira e molla, anche il moro si alzò dal letto e i due si trovarono l’uno di fronte all’altro con addosso nient’altro che i boxer. Lasciando gli occhi liberi di correre lungo il corpo davanti al proprio, ebbero l’impressione che il tempo si fosse congelato. Quando però le loro mani si sfiorarono appena, tutto svanì, come se quel leggero contatto tra loro li avesse rimessi in diretto contatto con il resto del mondo. Fecero un passo indietro, distanziandosi dall’altro, in imbarazzo.  
« Vado in bagno » disse Liam e, prima che l’altro potesse dire, pensare o fare qualunque cosa, era già sparito oltre la porta del bagno.  
Girò due volte la chiave nella serratura. Con le spalle contro la porta, inspirò ed espirò lentamente per un paio di volte. Aveva percepito qualcosa farsi spazio tra la carne e le ossa in quei brevi istanti in cui lui e Zayn si erano guardati a vicenda. Qualcosa che aveva poi trovato posto sul fondo del suo stomaco.  
Aprì l’acqua della doccia; sfilò i boxer. Si buttò sotto il getto dell’acqua non appena quella raggiunse una temperatura accettabile e rimase così, immobile, per un po’. Poi prese il primo flacone di bagnoschiuma e cominciò a lavarsi, cercando di liberare la sua mente da qualunque tipo di pensiero, bello o brutto che fosse. Purtroppo per lui, non riuscì nel suo intento. La sensazione di avere il moro ancora di fronte era prepotente, nonostante ci fosse un muro di cemento e mattoni a dividerli. Il sangue iniziò ad affluirgli verso il basso ventre in quantità sempre maggiore. Provò a calmarsi, a pensare a tutt’altro visto che il non pensare gli era impossibile, e girò il regolatore della doccia verso l’acqua fredda. Fu però tutto quanto inutile e alla fine si ritrovò con un’erezione tra le gambe che attendeva soltanto di essere soddisfatta.  
Rivolto contro il muro, con una mano a cercare un appiglio inesistente sulla mattonelle bagnate e scivolose di fronte a lui e l’altra attorno al suo membro, cominciò a masturbarsi. L’acqua – gelida – gli picchiettava senza sosta sul collo e sulle spalle, poi prendeva la via della schiena e s’incuneava nelle linee sottili ma definite dei suoi muscoli fino a raggiungere terra, non senza essere passata per le gambe leggermente divaricate. Venne copiosamente tra le sue dita e sentì l’orgasmo vibrargli all’interno della cassa toracica.  
Respirava ancora affannosamente, con il labbro inferiore così stretto tra i denti da farlo diventare quasi bianco, quando sentì bussare alla porta del bagno.  
« Hai finito? Devo prepararmi anche io! » urlò Zayn in mezzo alla scrosciare dell’acqua.  
Liam tossicchiò. « Sì, quasi… Dammi ancora qualche minuto ».  
Recuperato il fiato, finì di lavarsi. Chiuse l’acqua e si avvolse un asciugamano intorno alla vita. Uscì dal bagno e camminò velocemente verso la sua parte di letto, tenendo la testa bassa per nascondere le guance ancora rosse ed accaldate e lasciando impronte umide sul pavimento. Si asciugò e si vestì mentre l’acqua della doccia tornava a scorrere per Zayn.  
Con i capelli ancora bagnati – erano così corti che non ci avrebbero messo poi molto ad asciugarsi – recuperò dal bagaglio a mano il suo cellulare. Non l’aveva più acceso da quando aveva lasciato Londra e così fece. Subito quello si mise a suonare in modo frenetico e Liam lo abbandonò sul letto, senza degnarlo di attenzione, fino a quando non si zittì completamente. A quel punto lo riprese in mano ed iniziò a leggere i messaggi che gli erano stati inviati nell’arco di tempo in cui l’aveva tenuto spento. La maggior parte non erano altro che notifiche di chiamate ricevute da parte dei suoi genitori e da Harry, il suo migliore amico, e li cancellò l’uno dopo l’altro visto che gli erano totalmente inutili ed ingombravano soltanto spazio nella memoria del cellulare. Stava per eliminarne l’ultimo paio – ne aveva ricevuti quasi più di una ventina – quando il cellulare iniziò a suonare di nuovo.  
« Pronto? »  
_« Liam! »_ esclamò sua madre, _« Cosa diavolo ti passa per la testa? Perché non sei a San Francisco da tuo padre? »_  
Il ragazzo attese un attimo e si grattò la radice del naso. « Lo sai quanto odio andare da papà e passare là un intero mese… »  
_« Sì, tesoro, lo so! Ma sapere che non eri arrivato a San Francisco e trovare il cellulare spento fino a poco fa mi ha fatto stare in pensiero, stavo iniziando a pensare che ti fosse successo qualcosa! E poi i soldi del biglietto… »_  
« Come se i soldi fossero un problema per papà, vero? »  
_« Già »_ mormorò sua madre. Sapevano entrambi quella era davvero l’unica cosa di cui l’uomo non si sarebbe mai preoccupato in vita sua, visto quanti ne possedeva da quando si era trasferito in America. _« Comunque l’importante è che sia tutto apposto e che, soprattutto, tu stia bene »_.  
« Sto bene, mamma. Sto bene ».  
_« Ma dove sei? »_ chiese lei a quel punto.  
« Ad Amsterdam ».  
_« Con chi? »_  
« Con un… amico ».  
Dal telefono filtrò un leggero sbuffo, segno di una risata appena accennata e male trattenuta. Risata derivata dal tono indeciso con cui il castano aveva pronunciato la parola _“amico”_. _« E lo conosco? »_  
« No, mamma. Frequenta la mia stessa università, ma non lo conosci».  
_« Mi raccomando, Liam… »_  
« È un tipo tranquillo, mamma » la rassicurò il ragazzo e si voltò automaticamente verso la porta del bagno dalla quale, pochi istanti dopo, uscì Zayn. « Ora devo andare » disse poi.  
_« D’accordo. Ma quanto torni a casa? »_  
Liam spalancò gli occhi a quella domanda perché non lo sapeva. O forse il suo compagno di viaggio gliel’aveva detto e lui non se lo ricordava – cosa altamente probabile. Si voltò verso il moro, che gli mimò in risposta _“due settimane”_ con le labbra.  
« Tra due settimane ».  
_« Va bene, divertiti »_ concluse la donna. _« Ah, per tuo padre non preoccuparti… Ci penserò io ad avvisarlo del tuo cambio di programma. E buon divertimento con il tuo amico »_.  
La telefonata venne interrotta, prima che Liam potesse dire qualunque altra cosa.  
Bloccò il cellulare e lo poggiò sul comodino. Nemmeno due minuti dopo riprese a squillare di nuovo. Ridacchiò tra sé vedendo quello che c’era scritto sullo schermo lampeggiante, prevedendo già nella sua testa il modo in cui quella conversazione che stava per avviare si sarebbe svolta.  
_« Dove cazzo sei, razza di imbecille?! »_  
Liam scoppiò a ridere e dovette coprirsi la bocca con una mano per frenare la risata che gli vibrava in gola. « Buongiorno anche a te, Harry » fece poi.  
_« Dove cazzo ti sei ficcato? »_ ripeté il ragazzo dall’altra parte, _« Sono due giorni che ricevo chiamate da tua madre, preoccupata del fatto che non sappia dove tu sia finito, quindi pretendo che tu mi dica almeno dove sei e cosa stai facendo e perché non sei a San Francisco da tuo padre come dovrebbe essere! »_  
« Allora… » il castano si schiarì la voce « … Per mia madre non preoccuparti, ho già sistemato tutto, dato che mi ha chiamato poco prima che lo facessi tu – ed ha anche utilizzato modi più garbati dei tuoi, ma dettagli. Poi… Sono ad Amsterdam e sono vivo e vegeto, come puoi notare tu stesso. Infine, per quanto riguarda mio padre, lo sai meglio di me perché non ci sono andato ».  
_« COSA?! SEI AD AMSTERDAM?! »_ Harry urlò, così tanto che Liam dovette staccare il cellulare dall’orecchio per non rischiare di perdere l’udito.  
« Sì, sono ad Amsterdam ».  
_« Da solo?! Spero che tu non ti stia sfondando di brownies alla marijuana senza di me perché, da tuo migliore amico, non te lo potrei mai perdonare »_.  
« Non sono da solo e non mi sto sfondando di brownies alla marijuana… Anche se era nei piani del pomeriggio ».  
_« Fallo e non ti rivolgerò mai più la parola, Payne! »_  
Rise. Il suo migliore amico aveva modi decisamente esagerati e catastrofici con cui esprimersi quando si trattava di una questione che gli stava molto a cuore – come i brownies alla marijuana, ad esempio.  
« Harry, Harry… Calmo. Respira ».  
_« Ma io sono calmo! »_ esclamò il ragazzo dall’altra parte del telefono. _« Comunque sei da solo? Perché se lo sei avresti potuto avvisarmi! »_  
« Non sono solo, Harry » Liam guardò Zayn di sfuggita, il quale, a torso nudo, stava cercando qualcosa all’interno del suo zaino da trekking « Sono… »  
_« Con chi sei allora? »_  
Zayn si mise in piedi, con una maglietta verde a maniche corte tra le mani. La indossò ed il tessuto leggero gli accarezzò la pelle. Si buttò sulle spalle una felpa grigia con la cerniera ed il cappuccio, prese il pacchetto di sigarette ed il cellulare dal comodino e si voltò verso Liam.  
« Vado di sotto a fumare. Quando hai finito di parlare, con calma, raggiungimi pure » gli disse.  
Liam coprì il microfono del suo cellulare con una mano. « Va bene, a dopo » rispose.  
Il moro uscì dalla stanza, lasciandolo solo, e lui poté tornare alla sua conversazione telefonica.  
_« Liam! Liam! Con chi stavi parlando? »_ stava dicendo Harry proprio in quel momento.  
« Con… – prese un respiro profondo – … Zayn ».  
Il ragazzo dall’altra parte parve pensarci su un attimo. _« Mmh, immagino che il nome dovrebbe dirmi qualcosa, giusto? »_  
« Il ragazzo moro che lavora al bar fuori dal campus, Harry. Lui è Zayn » spiegò Liam, non prima di aver alzato gli occhi al cielo. « Ma non posso biasimarti se non l’hai notato, alla fine sei così impegnato a fare colpo sul nostro tutor di informatica che tutto il resto è passato in secondo piano, lo capisco… »  
_« Ehi, non sto cercando di fare colpo su Louis! »_ borbottò Harry, piccato.  
Liam ancora non credeva possibile il fatto che il suo migliore amico negasse l’evidenza in quella maniera: Louis gli piaceva, così come lui piaceva a Louis, ed il fatto che Harry lo chiamasse in continuazione durante la lezione per farsi aiutare nel risolvere anche il più stupido dei problemi – creati intenzionalmente tra l’altro, dato che Harry ne sapeva davvero a pacchi di informatica – non faceva altro che confermare il tutto.  
« D’accordo, d’accordo, evitiamo questo argomento delicato » fece Liam, ridacchiando. Tossicchiò, dopo una breve pausa, prima di riprendere a parlare. « Credo sia meglio che vada ora. Probabilmente Zayn mi starà aspettando per la colazione e… »  
_« Oh, certo… Vai, vai! Perché far aspettare inutilmente qualcuno quando ti vuoi infilare nelle sue mutande? »_ ghignò Harry.  
« Ehi, io… »  
_« Oppure qualcuno che tu vuoi si infili nelle tue, di mutande? »_  
Liam era sicuro di essere diventato di un improponibile colore rosso dopo le ultime due insinuazioni di Harry e ringraziò il cielo sia per il fatto che fosse da solo in camera e sia perché il suo migliore amico si trovava lontano chilometri e chilometri da lui e non l’avrebbe mai potuto vedere in quella situazione alquanto imbarazzante.  
« Nessuno si vuole infilare nelle mutande di nessuno, Styles ».  
_« Certo, Liam. Ne riparliamo quando deciderai di tornare a casa, okay? E non mangiare troppi brownies alla marijuana senza di me, mi raccomando »_.  
Poi anche quella chiamata venne interrotta, esattamente come con la precedente, prima che Liam potesse ribattere in qualche modo alla frase appena sentita.  
Si prese un attimo per sé, per riordinare le idee – davvero Harry aveva intuito che tra lui e Zayn poteva esserci attrazione ancora prima che lo capissero loro due? – e poi scese di sotto, dove sapeva che il moro lo stava attendendo per la colazione.

 

* * *

  
Esattamente come il pomeriggio precedente, erano usciti dall’hotel senza avere in mente una meta ben precisa. Avevano preso la metropolitana e si erano avvicinati il più possibile al centro della città, poi erano risaliti in superficie ed avevano iniziato ad esplorare tutto quello che li circondava, fino a quando non si erano ritrovati davanti uno dei numerosi e caratteristici canali di Amsterdam e avevano deciso di seguirlo, ovunque quello li portasse.  
« Ehi, Liam… Guarda là » esclamò Zayn, indicando un punto sull’acqua lontano circa un centinaio di metri da loro.  
Liam aguzzò la vista, per mettere a fuoco quello che l’altro stava puntando, cercando di isolarsi il più possibile dal trambusto delle persone che lo circondavano. Vide un battello, momentaneamente accostato alla riva del canale e quella che doveva essere una fila di persone pronte a salirci sopra. A capo della fila si trovava un uomo, che con altre probabilità era il comandante del battello o un suo collaboratore, che stava iniziando in quel momento a controllare i biglietti e a far salire la gente sul battello.  
Si voltò verso Zayn. « Facciamo un giro? Ti va? »  
Il moro si leccò un angolo della bocca con la punta della lingua. « Ho un po’ paura dell’acqua, ad essere sincero » ammise.  
« Oh » fece Liam, imbarazzato, « Niente giro sul battello, allora ».  
« Posso sempre cercare di non pensare al fatto che siamo su un battello a vapore nel bel mezzo di un canale d’acqua ».  
« Ne sei sicuro? Non credo sia saggio scherzare o prendere alla leggera una propria paura ».  
« Liam, tranquillo » Zayn gli accarezzò leggermente un avambraccio, « Sono sicuro che mi aiuterai a trovare un modo per non farmi pensare a dove ci troviamo » e gli sorrise.  
Liam rispose al sorriso. « Ci proverò ».  
Poi Zayn lo prese per mano, intrecciando inaspettatamente le loro dita, e lo trascinò per quei cento metri che li dividevano dal battello, come un bambino che ha appena adocchiato la bancarella delle caramelle gommose alla fiera di paese. Raggiunsero il battello e avanzarono di qualche passo sulla breve passerella che divideva il mezzo di trasporto dalla riva del canale, quando il moro si bloccò.  
« Credo di aver bisogno di un attimo… Puoi andare tu a chiedere qualche informazione? » disse con Liam, gli occhi velati dalla paura dell’acqua ammessa poco prima.  
« È una cosa che possiamo evitare, se non te la senti » gli ricordò Liam.  
« Mi serve solo un attimo, sul serio » lo rassicurò.  
Anche se poco convinto, Liam andò dall’uomo che prima stava controllando i biglietti delle persone in fila e gli pose un paio di domande riguardo il prezzo del giro in battello e delle tempistiche, mentre Zayn ritornava indietro sulla terraferma a tranquillizzarsi. Ricevute tutte le informazioni, percorse la passerella al contrario e si unì al moro, che nel frattempo aveva trovato posto su una panchina poco distante.  
« Il tizio ha detto che non li vuole i fifoni sul suo battello » lo prese in giro, sedendosi al suo fianco.  
« Vaffanculo » borbottò Zayn tra i denti. « No, sul serio… Che ha detto? »  
« Che non vuole i fifoni sul suo battello » ripeté Liam.  
Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. « Liam, per favore… »  
« Okay. Ha detto che il battello è pieno e che dobbiamo aspettare il successivo, che dovrebbe essere qui tra circa quindici minuti ».  
Zayn sospirò. « Bene, quindici minuti per cercare di non farmi prendere dal panico mentre siamo nel bel mezzo del canale ».  
« Oppure quindici minuti per mettersi l’anima in pace e trovare altro da fare ».  
« Posso farcela, Liam… Davvero. Sono andato in battello anche lungo il Tamigi e sono ancora vivo. È solo una stupida paura momentanea ».  
Il castano non sembrava per niente convinto. « A giudicare dalla paura che c’era nei tuoi occhi quando ti sei bloccato prima sulla passerella, non la definirei stupida. C’era del vero e proprio terrore nel tuo sguardo ».  
« Te l’ho detto: devo solo non pensarci. E tu mi aiuterai a farlo ».  
« E come, scusa? » Liam era sempre più perplesso, non credeva possibile aiutare qualcuno a superare la sua paura quando quella sembrava essere così grande, « Facendoti un pompino mentre siamo nel bel mezzo del canale? »  
« Potrebbe essere un’idea » ribatté subito Zayn.  
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, fingendo di non sentirsi in imbarazzo per le ultime battute scambiate. Poi, finite le risate, calò il silenzio per qualche minuto.  
« Devo confessarti una cosa » sussurrò il moro. Aprì la borsa a tracolla che si portava sulla spalla da quando avevano lasciato l’hotel e ne estrasse una vecchia videocamera dal suo interno.  
Liam tirò un sospiro secco. Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi. Guardò Zayn, che si stava rigirando la telecamera tra le mani con nervosismo, in attesa che parlasse.  
« Sono un vlogger, Liam. Ovunque vado, porto con me questa vecchia telecamera e riprendo quello che vedono i miei occhi, racconto alla telecamera quello che faccio… Come se fosse un diario personale. Poi carico tutto quanto su internet, sul mio blog Tumblr. E alla gente che segue il mio blog sembra piacere quello che faccio, considerando tutti i riscontri positivi che ricevo ». Respirò un attimo, prima di continuare il suo discorso. « Ho scritto sul mio blog che avrei fatto questo viaggio, promettendo ai miei lettori che li avrei tenuti aggiornati, quindi... Sarebbe un problema per te se ti coinvolgessi in questa cosa? Avrei dovuto farlo con il mio fid... Beh, ex fidanzato ormai – Liam vide una pesante ombra di tristezza attraversare gli occhi di Zayn, a quelle parole – , ma visto come sono andate le cose e che ora ci sei tu in viaggio con me, mi chiedevo se ti andasse di farlo ».  
Liam si prese qualche minuto prima di rispondere a Zayn. « Sì, mi piacerebbe ».  
« Grazie » il moro sorrise « Avrei voluto dirtelo fin da subito, ma non avevo la minima idea di come avresti potuto reagire, quindi ho preferito attendere qualche giorno per darci l’opportunità di conoscerci a vicenda prima di provare a trascinarti in questa parte della mia vita ».  
« Anche io devo confessarti una cosa » disse Liam a quel punto. « Io… Lo sapevo che tu fossi il vlogger, ecco ».  
« Come? »  
« Seguo il tuo blog Tumblr, Zayn. E per me non sei solo il ragazzo che lavora al bar del campus, sei anche il vlogger di cui mi piace guardare i video appena ne ho l’opportunità, perché è come se, raccontando il tuo quotidiano, stessi descrivendo il mio… Andiamo nella stessa università e frequentiamo gli stessi ambienti, ma descrivi le cose sempre con una prospettiva diversa rispetto alla mia e questo mi affascina. E conosco qualunque cosa su di te… Qualunque cosa tu abbia detto o confessato in uno dei tuoi video. Non te lo volevo nemmeno dire visto che questo significa ammettere che ti conosco molto più di quanto tu stesso in realtà creda – quando poi tu non conosci praticamente niente di me – , ma ormai siamo qui e credo sia meglio dire le cose per come davvero stanno ».  
Zayn rimase in silenzio più del dovuto e Liam finì inevitabilmente per credere di aver rovinato in partenza tutto quello che era venuto a crearsi tra loro.  
« Sono contento che tu me lo abbia detto » fece poi il moro. « E se mi conosci meglio di quello che credevo… Beh, è un’occasione in più per me per conoscere meglio te ».  
« Non sei arrabbiato perché te l’ho tenuto nascosto? »  
« No, Liam… Alla fine sono io che pubblico i miei video sul blog, so bene a cosa vado incontro » lo rassicurò. « Anche se, onestamente, non mi aspettavo di incontrare una persona che segue il mio blog e che si trova così vicino a me. È un po’ imbarazzante, per un certo senso ».  
« Se ti senti troppo in imbarazzo posso sempre far finta di non conoscerti davvero come ho fatto fino ad adesso… »  
« Liam, no. È insensato e fuori discussione. E fare finta quando sappiamo entrambi la verità sarebbe ancora più imbarazzante ».  
Nel frattempo, il battello che i due ragazzi stavano aspettando era arrivato. Si alzarono dalla panchina e si avvicinarono alla riva. Fecero i biglietti mentre le persone che erano sul battello scendevano sulla terraferma. Poi fu il loro turno di salire a bordo. Zayn chiuse gli occhi passando sulla breve passerella, fidandosi ciecamente che Liam gli facesse da guida, e li riaprì soltanto sul battello. Lì sopra, l’idea di essere in mezzo all’acqua non lo terrorizzava così tanto come sulla passerella.  
Preso posto l’uno vicino all’altro sulla prima panca libera, il moro accese la telecamera che aveva ancora in mano da prima. La sollevò in alto, davanti a loro due, e ruotò il monitor verso di loro, controllando bene che tutti e due fossero compresi nell’inquadratura.  
« Pronto? »  
« Pronto » rispose Liam.  
Poi Zayn fece partire la registrazione.


	4. Berlino (1)

  
  


Dopo che Zayn ebbe passato la chiave magnetica nella serratura elettronica della porta della loro stanza d’albergo, quella s’illuminò di verde ed emise un leggero fischio, che infastidì di parecchio Liam a causa del mal di testa che lo stava tormentando da quando erano scesi dall’aereo.  
Abbassata la maniglia della porta, i ragazzi entrarono nella camera. Non era eccessivamente grande, ma comunque accogliente, ed un odore di pulito, mischiato a quello del detergente per pavimenti, pizzicò il naso di entrambi.  
Il castano lasciò subito le valigie in un angolo della stanza e si sedette ai piedi del letto. Si prese la testa tra le mani, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si massaggiò le tempie con movimenti circolari, nella speranza che il dolore che sentiva di affievolisse almeno un po’. Zayn, nel frattempo, aveva già iniziato ad estrarre diverse cose dal suo zaino da trekking, tra cui il sottilissimo e leggerissimo MacBook e la vecchia videocamera, con tanto di cavetto usb nero al seguito.  
Liam si rimise in piedi ed andò in bagno. Si sciacquò mani e faccia con acqua gelata; si guardò allo specchio, notando quando la sua espressione fosse sbattuta e quanto le occhiaie violacee sotto i suoi occhi fossero evidenti. Tornò di là e trovò il moro seduto sul letto, la schiena poggiata contro la testiera di legno, le gambe incrociate all’altezza delle caviglie – notò che non si era nemmeno preso la briga di togliere le scarpe – ed il MacBook sulle cosce magre.  
« Mi riposo un po’, nella speranza che questo mal di testa mi lasci tregua » gli comunicò Liam, grattandosi la nuca. Si avvicinò al letto, estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni cellulare e portafoglio e li depositò sul comodino. Poi si stese sulla parte di materasso rimasta libera.  
« Va bene » disse Zayn « Tanto avevo già pensato di iniziare a riguardare i video girati in questi giorni e cominciare a caricarne qualcuno sul blog. Riposati quanto vuoi, poi penseremo a che fare quando ti sveglierai ».  
« D’accordo, grazie ».  
« Sogni d’oro » ridacchiò il moro, con il tipico tono della presa in giro.  
Liam gli rifilò un leggero pugno poco sorpa al ginocchio in risposta, che gli fece borbottare qualcosa di indefinito – e sicuramente poco carino – tra i denti. Poi il castano chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul suo respiro. Si addormentò nel giro di poco, cullato dal leggero ticchettio dei tasti del MacBook che venivano pigiati dalle veloci dita di Zayn l’uno dopo l’altro.

 

* * *

  
Il sole stava cominciando a tramontare quando Liam si svegliò. Secondo i suoi calcoli, doveva aver dormito un paio d’ore, non di più. Si stiracchiò in tutta calma, portando le braccia sopra la testa e distendendo le gambe. Roteò le caviglie e quelle scrocchiarono – lo avevano sempre fatto fin da quando non era che un bambino – e solo a quel punto ruotò la testa verso la parte di letto in cui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi Zayn, scoprendo però che quest’ultimo non c’era. Si tirò su a sedere e tocco il MacBook abbandonato sulle coperte: era ancora caldo, così come lo era il tessuto stropicciato del letto, quindi il moro non doveva essersi alzato da molto.  
Notando con piacere che il mal di testa lo avesse abbandonato, il castano si alzò. Buttò un occhio per la stanza, ma l’altro ragazzo non c’era da nessuna parte. Avrebbe potuto benissimo pensare che si trovasse in bagno, se non fosse stato per la porta che lui stesso aveva lasciato spalancata prima di mettersi a dormire. Con l’intenzione di stendersi di nuovo sul letto fece dietrofront ed i suoi occhi caddero sulla finestra del balcone, aperta ed accostata alla sua metà. Consapevole del fatto che fuori non fosse freddo – era estate, come poteva farlo? – uscì sul balcone.  
Zayn era nell’angolo più remoto rispetto alla finestra, seduto per terra, con il cellulare ed il pacchetto di sigarette poco distanti e lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Le gambe magre erano piegate e tirate al petto, trattenute dalle braccia che le avvolgevano da entrambi i lati. Le mani tremavano in maniera quasi impercettibile, così come il labbro inferiore, stretto tra i denti nella speranza che si fermasse da quel suo movimento involontario.  
Gli si avvicinò piano, Liam, e gli si sedette accanto, tenendo le gambe stese. Le spalle si sfiorarono appena vista la vicinanza tra i loro corpi. Data la sua invadenza e la sua curiosità, il castano avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli cosa non andasse. Ma al tempo stesso sapeva di non possedere con Zayn quella confidenza necessaria a non infastidirlo con la sua domanda, quindi si morse la lingua per restare in silenzio ed aspettò pazientemente che fosse lui a parlare, con l’impressione di sentire i timpani delle orecchie vibrare al ritmo macchinoso degli ingranaggi del cervello del moro, che stavano dando forma a chissà quali pensieri.  
« Stavo facendo una piccola pausa dai video » disse Zayn dopo una quantità di tempo che Liam non seppe quantificare in maniera precisa, « Quando mi sono imbattuto in una vecchia foto... Una foto mia e di Ben e tutto quello a cui in questi giorni in tua compagnia non avevo pensato mi è crollato addosso ». Fece una pausa, respirando pesantemente dal naso. « La tua presenza, Liam, è stata come la migliore delle medicine possibili per il mio cuore calpestato dalla stessa persona a cui io stesso l’avevo affidato. Sei riuscito a farmi riporre in un cassetto tutto quello che è successo prima della partenza, a farmi sentire il cuore leggero... Ma ora, quello stesso cuore, fa male, malissimo, ed io vorrei solo strapparmelo dal petto e riporlo in uno scrigno in modo da non sentire più dolore. Più niente ».  
« In questo modo ti precluderesti anche le cose belle » osservò il castano. Esisteva sempre un pro ed un contro in tutto, lo sapeva bene, e voleva che anche il moro se ne rendesse conto – come se poi fosse stato davvero possibile togliersi il cuore dal petto e riporlo in uno scrigno.  
« Allora lo farei solo per un po’. Giusto il tempo necessario per cui tutto faccia meno male ».  
« E se questo non succedesse? Se, una volta rimesso il cuore al proprio posto, sentissi ancora tutto quel dolore che ti ha portato a separartene? »  
Zayn si voltò verso Liam. « A quel punto sopporterei il dolore, nella speranza che passi il prima possibile. Nella speranza che passi, in generale ».  
« Se ti dicessi che tutto passerà, che starai meglio anche se al momento non vedi come questo sia possibile... Ti toglieresti comunque il cuore dal petto? »  
« No, non lo farei » rispose il moro. « Forse ho solo bisogno di sentirmi dire che tutto andrà meglio e che il cuore smetterà di fare così male come al momento. E di un abbraccio, magari ».  
Per qualche minuto, il silenzio rimase sospeso tra i due come un leggero strato di nebbia sottile.  
« Potresti farlo? » chiese poi Zayn.  
« Cosa? » fece Liam, senza pensarci. Poi si diede mentalmente delle stupido, perché quello che l’altro ragazzo voleva era chiaro e trasparente.  
« Abbracciarmi. E dirmi che tutto andrà bene, prima o poi ».  
Il castano alzò un braccio e lo passò intorno alle spalle di Zayn. Tirò quel corpo decisamente più piccolo e magro rispetto al suo contro il proprio e lo avvolse anche con l’altro braccio. Si sentiva un po’ in imbarazzo – era la prima volta che tra loro c’era un contatto così profondo – e cercò di arginare quella sensazione in un luogo lontano per evitare di farla percepire a Zayn, che proprio non ne aveva bisogno. Il moro abbandonò la testa sul suo petto e si lasciò stringere, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e respirando piano. Liam lo trattenne contro di sé per un periodo indefinito di tempo, senza dire nulla. Si meravigliò che, prima di quel momento, non avesse mai dato alcun segno di fragilità. Gli diede un bacio sulla nuca, subito sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli neri, senza alcun tipo di malizia o altro. Non era che un bacio per rassicurarlo, per fargli intendere che quel dolore che al momento lo attanagliava sarebbe passato e che lui ci avrebbe messo tutto se stesso per aiutarlo durante quella fase. E Zayn parve capire il messaggio segreto di quel bacio, perché non si mosse dalla sua posizione e sussurrò un debole e timido _“Grazie”_ che giunse alle orecchie del castano in maniera limpida e precisa.  
Risulto difficile per entrambi quantificare il tempo in cui rimasero così. Quando si rialzarono in piedi, rientrarono in camera. Zayn ripose il MacBook nello zaino – sapeva che per quel giorno non avrebbe più perso tempo dietro all’editing dei video – , mente Liam controllava il cellulare con non troppo interesse. Rispose velocemente ad un SMS di Harry, che gli chiedeva dove fossero.  
« Sai, credo che dovremmo cercare qualche locale in giro per la città ed andare a divertirci ».  
Zayn mugugno. « Sì, per me può andare bene... Ho bisogno di distrarmi ».  
Gli angoli della bocca di Liam si piegarono in maniera appena percettibile verso l’alto: l’altro ragazzo aveva capito alla perfezione il senso della sua proposta. Gli aveva fatto male al cuore vederlo in quella condizione di fragilità e vulnerabilità, anche se non l’aveva dato a vedere.

 

* * *

  
Liam si portò la bottiglia di vetro alle labbra e bevve un sorso di birra, cercando di non pensare quanto gli facesse schifo la musica che stavano passando nel locale in cui lui e Zayn erano finiti. Era dell’idea che tutto diventasse migliore con un po’ di alcool in circolo per il corpo e, quell’idea, gliela stava confermando il moro che, poco più in là, stava muovendo la testa a ritmo. L’aveva visto, non appena erano entrati, fiondarsi al bancone del bar in maniera quasi disperata e cominciare a bere, ma non l’aveva né fermato né tantomeno gli aveva detto di smetterla perché era certo che Zayn conoscesse il suo limite e che non l’avrebbe oltrepassato.  
La piccola pista da ballo era quasi del tutto vuota – evidentemente non era l’unico a cui non piaceva la musica – , ad eccezione di qualcuno che tentava di ingannare il tempo molleggiando sulle gambe. Si stupì di vedere, all’improvviso, il moro andare verso il centro della pista, prendere posizione e cominciare a ballare da solo. Guardandosi intorno notò che alcune persone lo additavano e parlottavano tra loro, probabilmente dandogli dell’ubriaco.  
Finì la sua birra e poi lo raggiunse. Zayn gli sorrise quando si accorse del suo arrivo – Liam notò subito i suoi occhi lucidi, tipici di qualcuno che aveva alzato un po’ troppo il gomito – e gli si avvicinò, gettandogli le braccia intorno al collo. Cominciò a strusciarsi contro di lui, che invece sembrava essere piantato per terra.  
« Ti senti bene? » gli chiese Liam con un tono di voce abbastanza alto, portando la bocca vicino al suo orecchio.  
« Mai stato meglio! » urlò in risposta il moro.  
Il castano annuì, mentre l’altro riprendeva a muoversi contro di lui. Teneva lo sguardo fisso nel suo. Poi piano mosse la testa verso il collo di Liam, sul quale appoggiò le labbra leggermente dischiuse. Baciò e mordicchiò tutta la pelle che riuscì a raggiungere, facendo sì che il ragazzo si stringesse automaticamente a lui, in un tacito invito a continuare. Era ormai arrivato alla linea squadrata della mascella quando, come se si fosse risvegliato da una sessione di ipnosi, si bloccò e si staccò da lui, distanziandosi con qualche passo all’indietro.  
« Io... Io n-non posso » balbettò scuotendo la testa, come se non fosse stato lui a prendere l’iniziativa.  
Liam lo guardò confuso, mentre Zayn gli voltava le spalle e spariva tra la folla. Sospirò e si fece da parte per lasciare posto alle persone che, al contrario di lui, volevano ballare. Rimase per un po’ in disparte, guardando la pista che si riempiva pian piano, prima di prendere ed andare a cercare il moro. Scandagliò ogni angolo del locale, preoccupandosi non poco perché quello sembrava essere letteralmente sparito. Lo trovo quasi venti minuti più tardi fuori dal locale, con le spalle appoggiate al muro ed una sigaretta accesa tra indice e medio della mano destra.  
« Ce n’è una anche per me? » domandò, avvicinandoglisi.  
Zayn, voltandosi nella sua direzione, lasciò trapelare dai lineamenti del viso tutta la sua sorpresa nel vederlo lì. Poi si sfilò la sigaretta che aveva sopra l’orecchio – era il suo stupido vizio, quello: tirava fuori dal pacchetto due sigarette e una la fumava, mentre l’altra la incastrava sopra l’orecchio – e gliela porse, insieme all’accendino. Liam lo ringraziò e, dopo essersela messa tra le labbra, l’accese.  
« Scusami per prima. È solo che tu e lui siete così simili, eppure così diversi allo stesso tempo » fece il moro, dopo qualche minuto di imbarazzante silenzio tra loro. « Quando ho iniziato a baciarti il collo, per un momento ho davvero creduto di essere ancora con lui, ma poi ho realizzato che la consistenza della pelle era diversa e che tu non eri lui e… Dio, ti sto parlando di qualcuno di cui tu probabilmente non vuoi nemmeno sentir parlare… » e buttò il mozzicone di sigaretta a terra, con stizza.  
« Se vuoi parlarne, per me è okay » lo rassicurò.  
« Tu mi piaci, Liam. Sei una bella persona, sia dentro che fuori, ed io non credo di essermi mai trovato così bene con qualcuno come è successo con te… ma credo di non essere ancora pronto per altro. Non sto dicendo che tra noi non potrà mai esserci nulla perché, credimi, a volte quando ti guardo mi viene così tanta voglia di baciarti che arrivo a non capire più niente. Ho solo bisogno di un altro po’ di tempo ».  
« Prenditi tranquillamente tutto il tempo che ti serve, non c’è alcuna fretta ».  
« Grazie, lo apprezzo molto » Zayn gli sorrise « Ora che ne dici se torniamo in hotel? La testa mi sta per scoppiare ».  
Liam annuì, poi tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni il cellulare e chiamò un taxi – ormai era tardi e non era sicuro che le linee della metropolitana prestassero ancora servizio. Quello arrivò dopo poco e li portò fin sotto il loro hotel. Ringraziarono, pagarono la corsa e poi scesero.  
La hall era completamente vuota e silenziosa, ad eccezione del portiere seduto al banco della reception, così impegnato a giocare con il suo smartphone da non prendersi nemmeno la briga di salutarli. Lo superarono senza riservagli eccessive attenzioni, diretti agli ascensori. Quando il primo di quelli arrivò ed aprì le sue porte, vi entrarono e Zayn premette il numero sei sul tastierino numerico. Le porte si chiusero e l’ascensore cominciò a salire, accompagnato da un imbarazzo tangibile perché nessuno dei due sapeva né cosa dire né cosa fare.  
Il moro si voltò verso il castano che, sentendosi osservato, si girò a sua volta. Si sorrisero a vicenda, mentre la distanza tra i loro corpi, attratti da chissà quale legge fisica, diminuiva sempre più ad ogni istante.  
E accadde: Zayn baciò Liam – o forse fu Liam a baciare Zayn – , nonostante il discorso di poco prima. Le bocche si mossero piano, così come le lingue. Liam si ritrovò con la schiena contro la parete ricoperta di finto velluto rosso dell’ascensore, con il corpo di Zayn a premere contro il suo. Le lunghe dita ambrate, tremanti, gli aprirono la camicia bianca e gli accarezzarono la pelle morbida dei fianchi, prima di aiutarlo a girarsi di schiena. Gli strisciò il bacino contro il sedere, stringendo tra i denti il tessuto della camicia e facendolo gemere. Poi il campanello dell’ascensore suonò per comunicare l’arrivo al piano richiesto, interrompendo il momento.


	5. Berlino (2)

 

« Possiamo fermarci a mangiare? Ho fame! » si lagnò Zayn per la terza volta consecutiva, trascinando i piedi per terra.  
Liam non gli rispose e continuò a camminare, diversi passi più avanti a lui.  
Onestamente, non lo capiva. Si comportava in maniera strana dalla sera precedente, quando si erano baciati nell’ascensore. Dopo quel bacio era cambiato completamente, diventando freddo e distaccato, come se non fosse mai successo niente tra loro. Che non gliene importasse nulla? O che forse gliene importasse fin troppo e non volesse darlo a vedere?  
Si fermò in mezzo ad un piccolo incrocio e guardò prima a destra e poi a sinistra, tenendo fermo con una mano sulla testa quello stupido Fedora nero – che gli stava maledettamente bene, rifletté Zayn –, comprato appena qualche ora prima. Quando però tolse la mano, convinto che il cappello non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, si alzò una folata di vento ed il Fedora cadde a terra, rotolando per qualche metro verso Zayn. Quest’ultimo, approfittando dell’occasione che il destino gli stata servendo su di un piatto d’argento, scattò in avanti e lo raccolse, per poi portare la mano con cui lo stringeva dietro la schiena. Fu solo a quel punto che Liam lo guardò: era la prima volta che lo degnava di attenzione da quando la loro giornata era cominciata.  
« Ridammelo ».  
« Hai intenzione di comportarti così ancora per molto? » gli domandò, seccato, il moro. « Perché se devo seguirti come un cagnolino e non essere preso in considerazione come è successo fino a questo momento, me ne vado per la mia strada e ci rivediamo questa sera in hotel ».  
Il castano sbuffò. « Ridammi il cappello ».  
« No, Liam… Non te lo ridò questo cazzo di cappello! » urlò Zayn. La sua esclamazione attirò le occhiate curiose di diverse persone intorno a loro, ma era troppo impegnato a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul ragazzo di fronte a lui per accorgersene. « Nelle ultime ore ti stai comportando davvero di merda con me e, detto sinceramente, non penso di meritarmelo ».  
Ripensò velocemente alla mattinata trascorsa, durante la quale più di una volta avrebbe voluto raccontargli qualcosa riguardo l’architettura dei palazzi cui passavano davanti – perché Berlino, per uno studente di architettura, era come il Paese dei Balocchi per Pinocchio – ma, puntualmente, trovava Liam sempre più avanti e, anche se provava a chiamarlo, quello non lo degnava di uno sguardo.  
« Ti sei comportato bene tu, vero? Un attimo prima mi dici di aver bisogno di un altro po’ di tempo e quello dopo mi baci, come se niente fosse! La gente non può stare dietro alle tue decisioni quando queste cambiano in base a come tira il vento! »  
_Quindi è questo il problema_ , pensò Zayn e scosse la testa, mentre un sorrisetto amaro gli incurvava le labbra. Stentava a credere che se la fosse presa perché non si era comportato come aveva detto di voler fare.  
« Già, il gemito nel momento in cui te l’ho strisciato contro il culo esprimeva proprio tutto il tuo risentimento per il mio cambio di decisione… » gli rinfacciò e le guance del castano si imporporarono.  
« Quello non è importante ».  
« Ah, no? » Zayn incrociò le braccia al petto, portando tutto il peso del corpo sulla gamba sinistra, « Cos’è importante, allora? Scommetto un occhio della testa che se ieri sera avessimo fatto sesso invece di baciarci e basta, ora non saremmo qui a discutere di questa cosa ».  
« Ho detto che non è quello l’importante! » ripeté Liam. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirando. « Il punto è… Che io non sono abituato a queste cose ».  
Il moro lo guardò confuso, senza capire, e sollevò un sopracciglio verso l’alto. « In che senso? »  
« Non ho mai avuto una storia seria, Zayn. Solo cose da una notte e via, capisci? Non ho mai mantenuto i contatti con le persone con cui sono stato – forse perché non ho mai trovato qualcuno con cui mi interessasse davvero mantenerli – e di conseguenza non ho la minima idea di come la gente si aspetta che io mi comporti nei loro confronti dopo averci fatto qualcosa » ammise tutto d’un fiato. Poi riprese il respiro e continuò: « Se ci fossimo incontrati a Londra, ora non ci sarebbe alcun problema perché ognuno continuerebbe per la sua strada e tanti saluti… Ed invece siamo in viaggio insieme ed io non so né cosa dire né cosa fare! Cosa ti aspetti che io faccia? »  
« Per prima cosa, non mi ignorare come hai fatto per tutta la mattina, perché non porterà da nessuna parte. E poi penso di averne già passate abbastanza in questo periodo, non ho bisogno che ti ci metta anche tu ».  
« Sì, hai ragione. Mi sono comportato da idiota » si scusò, piegando leggermente la testa verso il basso.  
« Per quel che riguarda il resto, invece » Zayn si grattò la radice del naso « Non sentirti obbligato a comportarti con me in una certa maniera solo perché ci siamo baciati. Possiamo anche fingere che non sia successo, se è questo che quello che preferisci ».  
« Il punto è che non voglio fingere! Non voglio fingere che non ci siamo baciati e non voglio fingere che non mi sia piaciuto – così come non voglio fingere che non mi sia piaciuto quando ti sei strisciato contro di me – , ma non so come comportarmi! »  
« Non c’è un modo giusto ed uno sbagliato di comportarsi, in queste situazioni... Si tratta solo di capire quello che ti fa sentire più a tuo agio. Posso aiutarti a farlo, se ti va » propose il moro. « Tu stai facendo già tanto per me ed aiutarti a capire come comportarti potrebbe essere il miglior modo di sdebitarmi. Ci stai? » e gli porse una mano, che Liam afferrò subito con la propria.  
« Ci sto » rispose.  
Approfittando di quel contatto tra loro, Zayn si avvicinò ancora di più al castano e gli lasciò un bacio leggero all’angolo della bocca, per poi rimettergli il Fedora sulla testa. Al primo tentativo lo appoggiò un po’ troppo storto, ma si affrettò a raddrizzarglielo alla perfezione.  
« Sei il primo che mi abbia mai fatto desiderare di mantenere i contatti » sussurrò piano Liam, ad occhi chiusi.  
Zayn sentì il cuore vibrargli forte nel petto a quelle parole, ma non rispose. Sperò solo con tutto se stesso che le sue parole fossero sincere e non dovute al fatto che fossero in viaggio insieme.  
« Ora che abbiamo risolto andiamo a mangiare? » domandò, per virare l’attenzione su un altro argomento.  
Il castano annuì e tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans il cellulare. Lo sbloccò ed aprì l’applicazione delle mappe. « C’è Subway a cinquecento metri da qui. Può andar bene? »  
« È perfetto ».  
Si incamminarono verso la direzione indicata da Liam e raggiunsero la meta nel giro dei cinque minuti successivi. Dato l’orario di pranzo, il luogo era piuttosto affollato, così si misero in fila ed attesero pazientemente il loro turno. Entrambi scelsero l’asporto e una volta che le loro ordinazioni furono pronte uscirono, diretti ad un parco cui erano passati davanti mentre raggiungevano il fast food.  
Sedettero all’ombra di una grande quercia, l’uno accanto all’altro, e mangiarono senza dire poi così tante parole.  
« Oggi pomeriggio cosa facciamo? » domandò Liam, pulendosi le mani da tutto quello che rimaneva del suo panino, ovvero una manciata di briciole.  
Zayn non aveva ancora terminato il suo – il castano aveva ormai imparato che mangiava davvero lentamente – e masticò bene il suo boccone prima di mandarlo giù. « Potremmo andare a vedere quello che resta del Muro all’East Side Gallery. E poi qualche museo, Berlino ne è piena! »  
« Come se le altre città non lo fosse, vero? »  
« Sì, ma Berlino ne ha davvero tantissimi! » esclamò il moro. « Quando io e… Quando ho organizzato il viaggio, sono rimasto sconcertato da tutti i musei indicati! Ce n’è uno praticamente ad ogni angolo! E sono sicuro che, per visitarli tutti, servirebbe rimanere qui al minimo un mese intero! »  
Liam si ritrovò a sorridere dell’entusiasmo con cui Zayn gli stava parlando dell’elevata quantità di musei presenti in città. E gli avrebbe volentieri fatto compagnia per tutto il tempo necessario a visitarli dal primo all’ultimo, se questo equivaleva a vederlo sempre così.  
« Perché sorridi? »  
« Perché è bello vederti felice ».  
Le guance del moro si colorarono appena di rosso, ma niente di paragonabile a quanto fecero quelle del castano quando l’altro gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo attirò più a sé qualche minuto più tardi.  
« Co-cosa stai facendo? »  
« Stai balbettando! » gli ridacchiò dietro Zayn e lo strinse ancora di più.  
« Non sto balbettando » protestò Liam. E arrossì ancora di più.  
« Ma se lo hai appena fatto! Comunque ti sto aiutando a capire come comportati. Ora cosa faresti? »  
« Non lo so… » mormorò il castano. Era in completo imbarazzo e lo si poteva facilmente notare.  
« Ehi, innanzi tutto stai tranquillo… Non mordo mica! » e gli sfregò la mano sulla spalla per rassicurarlo.  
Liam chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Si umettò il labbro inferiore, passandovi sopra la punta della lingua, poi si lasciò andare contro Zayn, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. I loro corpi si adattarono subito a quello dell’altro, facendo sì che tutto quanto risultasse il più naturale possibile.  
Il moro gli sfilò il Fedora dalla testa per dargli un leggero bacio tra i capelli. Poi rimase con il naso lì, tra quelle ciocche castane. Era capitato tante volte che sua madre gli raccontasse dell’esistenza di un punto, sulla testa di ogni persona, che conserva sempre lo stesso odore che si ha da bambini, mentre tutto il resto cambia. Lo conosceva perché aveva visto più e più volte la donna annusare la sua testa e quella delle sue sorelle, così un giorno, incuriosito, le aveva chiesto il perché e lei gli aveva raccontato dell’esistenza di quel punto, dicendogli che avrebbe trovato buono quello delle persone amate. Non gli fu difficile individuare quel punto sulla testa di Liam, perché era tutto più dolce rispetto al resto. Ed anche più rassicurante, tant’è che si ritrovò a pensare che fosse davvero un buon odore.  
Rimasero così finché Liam non si alzò per lanciare indietro la palla ad un gruppo di ragazzini che giocava a calcio sotto il sole di mezzogiorno, con le porte improvvisate da felpe poggiate per terra.  
« Andiamo? » chiese il castano. Offrì la mano destra all’altro, per dargli una mano a rimettersi in piedi.  
« Okay. Dove? »  
« Al Muro, come hai detto prima ».  
Zayn annuì e si sistemò la borsa a tracolla – Liam si domandava sempre come facesse a non trovarla scomoda e come facesse a non preferirvi uno zaino come il suo al suo posto – sulla spalla. « D’accordo, andiamo ».  
Camminarono a lungo, fianco a fianco, attraversando buona parte della città. Più di una volta a Liam venne voglia di intrecciare la mano di Zayn con la propria. Non riusciva a spiegarsi da dove venisse quella voglia, ma c’era. Purtroppo però non lo fece, terrorizzato di sembrare troppo inoppurtuno. Se solo avesse saputo che anche Zayn voleva lo stesso, l’avrebbe fatto senza pensarci sopra due volte.  
Arrivati nei pressi dell’East Side Gallery, il moro recuperò la videocamera dalla tracolla, senza però accenderla. Sentiva che non era ancora il momento giusto per farlo. Passeggiarono lungo di esso, prestando blanda attenzione ai graffiti e alla scritte che lo ricoprivano. Poi Liam di fermò di fronte a quello che non era altro che un insieme di astratte linee, principalmente nere e bianche – i colori non mancavano in ogni caso – , da cui spuntavano strane facce umane. Vi si avvicinò il più possibile ed alzò una mano per poggiarla sulla superficie ruvida. Con la punta delle dita seguì una delle linee nere, concentrandosi su quella e nient’altro.  
Fu a quel punto che Zayn fece lentamente qualche passo indietro per distanziarsi da lui ed accese la videocamera per cominciare a riprendere quello che i suoi occhi stavano vedendo.  
« Riesci a pensarci? » mormorò il castano, « Oggi non è altro che una galleria d’arte a cielo aperto, mentre ieri è stato luogo di morte per più di 130 persone… »  
L’altro annuì con un leggero movimento della testa, ma Liam non lo vide dato che gli stava dando le spalle. Era del tutto preso da quella linea nera che stava continuando a tracciare, come se esistesse soltanto quella al mondo. Dopo poco però si voltò, dato che non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta da Zayn, e si stupì di ritrovarlo con la videocamera tra le mani.  
« Stai registrando? » fece stupidamente, come se quella piccola lucina rossa vicino all’obiettivo non significasse nulla.  
« Mmh mh » mugugnò il moro. « Sto registrando » e premette il tasto dello zoom, per stringere di più l’inquadratura sul viso di Liam.  
« Cosa ti aspetti che faccia? »  
« Non lo so, quello che ti senti di fare ».  
Il castano alzò gli occhi al cielo: quella doveva essere la giornata del _“Fai quello che ti senti”_ , visto che era già la seconda volta che Zayn glielo diceva. Riprese la sua camminata lungo i resti del Muro, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. Poi all’improvviso cominciò a raccontare tutto quello che era successo tra lui ed il moro nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, elencando tutti i fatti e tutte le parole che si susseguivano alla perfezione nella sua mente. Mentre parlava si sentì più volte in imbarazzo, ma non fermò la sua narrazione, sentendo di star facendo la cosa giusta. Zayn lo ascoltò senza fiatare, continuando a riprendere. Fu grato di quel momento, perché così riuscì finalmente ad avere un quadro generale di quello che Liam aveva nella testa.  
« Questa sera dovremmo uscire ».  
« E cosa ci sarebbe di nuovo? Usciamo già tutte le sere, Zayn ».  
« Non intendevo in quel senso ».  
Il castano fermò di nuovo. Si voltò nella sua direzione con le mani sui fianchi. « Cioè? »  
« Intendevo qualcosa di serio » gli rispose « Come un appuntamento ».

 

* * *

  
« Sei pronto? » chiese Zayn, seduto sul bordo del letto.  
« Ho quasi fatto, un attimo » fece Liam in risposta, dal bagno. Era lì dentro da circa una decina di minuti a sistemarsi i capelli.  
Il moro si allungò sul materasso. « Okay » disse, mentre prendeva il telecomando per accendere la televisione ed occupare quel tempo morto con un po’ di zapping.  
Quello stesso telecomando rischiò di scivolargli di mano e finire sul pavimento, poco più tardi, quando il castano uscì dal bagno.  
Lo guardò: indossava una camicia nera, con le maniche arrotolate a scoprire gli avambracci, infilata in un paio di jeans dello stesso colore e tenuti fermi ad un altezza della vita improponibilmente bassa da una cintura di pelle, anch’essa nera. Soltanto ai piedi i colori cambiavano perché Liam aveva scelto un paio di scarpe marroni – Zayn si stupì del fatto che le avesse preferite alle sue solite sneakers alla caviglia – , basse ed eleganti. Notò con piacere che, tutto quel nero, faceva risaltare le sfumature bionde dei suoi capelli.  
Dall’altro punto di vista, le cose non erano poi così diverse, dato che il moro aveva deciso per una camicia bianca, degli skinny jeans neri ed i suoi anfibi preferiti dalla suola spessa. Anche lui aveva arrotolato le maniche, per lasciare scoperti gli avambracci tatuati.  
« Andiamo? »  
« Aspetta che prendo il cellulare ed il portafoglio, poi giuro che ci sono ».  
Liam si mosse velocemente verso il comodino e recuperò quanto detto, infilandosi il primo nella tasca anteriore destra ed il secondo in quella posteriore. Quando rialzò la testa, ebbe però una spiacevole sorpresa: la ciocca di capelli contro cui aveva a lungo combattuto in bagno era di nuovo ricaduta sulla sua fronte.  
« Che palle! Non è possibile! » esclamò seccato.  
« Cosa c’è che non va? »  
« Questo! » e si voltò, indicando la ciocca con l’indice.  
Zayn lo fissò, mordicchiandosi l’interno della guancia. Pensò che non ci fosse nulla che non andasse in quel gruppetto di capelli che gli erano ricaduti sul viso, anzi. Trovava che gli donassero quel qualcosa di più.  
« Ti stanno bene, invece » gli disse infatti.  
« Sul serio? »  
Il moro annuì con enfasi.  
« Però non è giusto! » Liam si lamentò « I tuoi capelli sono più lunghi dei miei e guarda come stanno su bene! »  
Zayn ridacchiò, trovando tenero il fatto che avesse fatto un paragone tra i loro capelli. « Ora andiamo però » fece, buttando un’occhiata all’orologio intorno al suo polso « Altrimenti danno via il nostro tavolo ».  
Sul volto del castano si disegnò un’espressione di pura sorpresa. « Hai prenotato un tavolo? Quando? »  
« Prima mentre tu eri in doccia. Andiamo ».  
Spense la televisione e, seguito dall’altro, uscì dalla camera. Presero l’ascensore – lo stesso che la sera prima li aveva visti baciarsi al suo interno – e scesero fino al piano terra. Erano quasi le otto di sera e la hall era parecchio affollata. La attraversarono restando il più possibile vicini l’uno all’altro e, dopo aver superato la porta girevole, si ritrovarono all’esterno dell’hotel.  
« Dove hai prenotato? » chiese Liam.  
« Boh » rispose Zayn. Si strinse nelle spalle, con sguardo innocente.  
« Ma se cinque minuti fa mi hai detto di averlo fatto! »  
« Non ho prenotato da nessuna parte, Li – all’altro non sfuggì il modo in cui il moro aveva abbreviato il suo nome – , l’ho detto solo per farti uscire dalla camera, altrimenti avresti ripreso a bisticciare con i tuoi capelli ».  
« Ti odio » mormorò il castano.  
« No che non mi odi » ribatté Zayn e sfoderò un sorrisetto ammaliatore per cui Liam si ritrovò in serie difficoltà a mantenere il suo sguardo fisso su di lui.  
« Quindi dove andiamo a cena? »  
« Intanto avviciniamoci di più al centro. Sono sicuro che troveremo un posto carino in cui fermarci ».  
Si avviarono verso la fermata più vicina della metropolitana e salirono sul primo treno che andava in direzione del centro città. Scesero in una stazione scelta del tutto a caso e risalirono in superficie, con lo scopo di trovare un luogo per il loro appuntamento. Finirono per imbattersi in un piccolo e modesto ristorante, situato in un vicoletto parallelo alla strada principale e decisamente più trafficata. Non appena lo guardarono, entrambi percepirono nelle proprie ossa che fosse quello giusto, così entrarono e chiesero se fosse disponibile un tavolo per due, a cui la cameriera che li aveva accolti li accompagnò dopo brevi istanti di attesa. Cenarono in tutta tranquillità, parlando di tutto e di niente allo stesso tempo, ridendo e scherzando come se si conoscessero da una vita intera. Tra i due, fu Zayn a pagare – « Sono stato io a proporre l’appuntamento, quindi pago io » aveva detto – e poi lasciarono il luogo per rientrare in hotel.  
Una volta in camera si sistemarono e si misero a letto, dato che erano entrambi parecchio stanchi.  
« Vieni qui » mormorò Zayn, la testa poggiata sul cuscino e gli occhi chiusi.  
« Sono qui » disse in risposta Liam.  
« Intendevo più vicino ».  
« Ah ».  
Il castano gli si avvicinò, facendo frusciare il leggero lenzuolo che li ricopriva fino alla vita e cigolare appena quella che doveva essere una vecchia molla del materasso. Una mano del moro guidò la sua testa sul suo petto e a quel punto gli venne più che naturale intrecciare anche le loro gambe. Zayn infilò ancora una volta il naso tra i suoi capelli, esattamente come aveva fatto diverse ore prima, poi gli poggiò le labbra sulla fronte per regalargli un morbido ed affettuoso bacio. Con i loro corpi intrecciati, poco dopo si addormentarono entrambi.


	6. Oslo

 

  
  
Era da un po’ che Zayn stava osservando Liam, il quale aveva lo sguardo perso oltre il finestrino del pullman su cui stavano viaggiando ed il Fedora comprato a Berlino sulla testa – lo toglieva sempre meno ormai e il moro stava cominciando a pensare che stessero diventando una cosa sola. Tra i due era stato proprio il castano a proporre una gita nella Norvegia dei fiordi, definendola come una delle cose da fare assolutamente prima di morire e l’altro, seppur non molto convinto dall’idea di affrontare quasi due ore di viaggio per raggiungere la meta, aveva accettato. E dirgli sì ne era valsa la pena, perché il sorriso che Liam gli aveva riservato, seguito da quel leggero bacio sulla guancia, gli aveva letteralmente scaldato il cuore.  
Per il resto, le cose tra loro andavano bene. Non si erano più baciati da quella volta in ascensore, ma erano entrambi attratti dall’altro, sia sul piano fisico che su quello mentale. Dormivano abbracciati, non si lasciavano mai sfuggire l’occasione per una carezza o un sorriso, ma… niente più di quello. Sembrava esserci un tacito accordo – e forse c’era sul serio – per non affrettare i tempi e lasciare che tutto facesse il suo corso. Insieme erano più di una semplice amicizia, ma ancora un po’ meno di una storia d’amore. Erano in una fase intermedia, difficile da definire, che al momento stava bene ad entrambi.  
« Perché mi stai fissando? » mormorò Liam.  
« Perché è bello guardare qualcosa – o qualcuno – che ti piace ».  
Il castano arrossì appena, poi si voltò verso Zayn. Tenne lo sguardo puntato nel suo per qualche istante, prima di abbassarlo sulle labbra appena dischiuse. « Anche a me piace guardare le cose che mi piacciono » disse sottovoce, scivolando sul sedile per avvicinarglisi un po’ di più.  
« Ah, sì? » Zayn, accortosi dello sguardo dell’altro sulla sua bocca, si affrettò a passarvi sopra la punta della lingua « E cosa ti piace? »  
« Diverse cose… »  
« Tipo? »  
« Tipo… _Diverse cose_ , no? » e gli mise una mano sulla coscia, così vicina all’inguine che il moro si ritrovò a deglutire a vuoto, colto alla sprovvista da quell’azione.  
Se non fosse stato per il pullman che frenava e per la guida turistica che annunciava l’arrivo a destinazione, si sarebbero baciati. Invece si ritrovarono ad alzarsi in piedi e a mettersi in coda lungo lo stretto corridoio tra i sedili, per scendere dal mezzo.  
Una volta a terra, li colpì una leggera e fredda brezza ed entrambi si buttarono sulle spalle una felpa, mentre la guida elencava – prima in norvegese e subito dopo in inglese – le diverse attività disponibili, seguite dagli orari dei pullman per rientrare in città.  
La gente si dileguò pian piano, finché non rimasero solo Zayn, Liam e la guida. Quest’ultima li guardò per qualche istante e sorrise, dicendo loro qualcosa. Il moro chiese se poteva ripeterlo in inglese e la guida fu felice di farlo: li mise al corrente dell’esistenza di una piccola isoletta, raggiungibile grazie ad un traghetto che salpava ogni quarantacinque minuti dal molo sul fondo del fiordo, frequentata per la maggior parte da coppie di fidanzati. I due, dopo aver strabuzzato gli occhi sorpresi, provarono a spiegare che non stavano insieme, ma la guida voltò loro le spalle e si perse quella parte del discorso – o forse fece solamente finta di non sentirla.  
Rimasti soli, i due ragazzi si guardarono a vicenda, con una sola domanda scritta nei loro occhi.  
« Cosa facciamo? » chiesero l’uno all’altro, all’unisono. Poi scoppiarono a ridere, divertiti dalla situazione, perché avevano posto la stessa identica domanda nello stesso identico momento.  
« Potremmo fare una camminata qui intorno, nulla di impegnativo, per vedere il panorama da un’altra angolazione » disse Zayn.  
« E poi potremmo scendere fino al molo, per andare all’isola di cui ci parlava la guida » aggiunse Liam. « Come amici, chiaro ».  
« Come amici » ripeté il moro.  
S’incamminarono con tranquillità, prestando attenzione al terreno dissestato sotto i loro piedi e seguendo l’andamento naturale del fiordo. Si fermarono – cioè, Liam si fermò – per scattare qualche fotografia con il cellulare nei pressi di un masso abbastanza grande perché entrambi potessero sedercisi sopra. Non molto lontano dal punto in cui erano, si trovava un bar e, di comune accordo, decisero di raggiungerlo.  
Entrarono e la prima cosa che videro furono due ragazze bionde, entrambe di schiena, intente a sistemare diversi bicchieri di diverse misure sui ripiani di un mobile a muro in legno scuro. Le due si voltarono in contemporanea, lasciando Liam e Zayn sorpresi perché erano completamente uguali, fatta eccezione per il colore degli occhi – azzurro quelli di una e verdi quelli dell’altra. Scambiarono un paio di parole tra loro, prima che quella con gli occhi verdi lasciasse il suo lavoro e si avvicinasse di più al bancone, pronta a servirli. Sorrise, portandosi i capelli dietro le orecchie, facendo capire loro che li stava ascoltando. Le ordinarono una bottiglietta d’acqua ed un succo di frutta, pagarono e poi uscirono.  
Liam si guardò per un attimo intorno, poi s’incamminò verso la sua destra. Zayn gli andò dietro e, quando lo vide sedersi sull’altalena dell’area giochi, prese posto alle sue spalle. Bevve un sorso d’acqua e ripose la bottiglietta nella borsa a tracolla, assicurandosi di averla chiusa bene – se avesse rovinato la videocamera per una stupida distrazione non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato – , poi mise le mani sulla schiena del ragazzo seduto davanti a lui e lo spinse, facendo muovere l’altalena.  
« Raccontami qualcosa di te ».  
Dalla bocca di Zayn uscì uno strano sbuffo. « Come se non mi conoscessi, eh? E come se ci fosse qualcosa di interessante da raccontare ».  
« Tutti hanno qualcosa di interessante da raccontare. Qualcosa sull’infanzia, sugli amici… » e avrebbe voluto aggiungere anche un _‘sull’amore’_ , ma sapeva bene che quello era un tasto ancora troppo dolente.  
Il moro non rispose subito. Rimase per qualche minuto in silenzio e, mordicchiandosi un labbro, pensò da dove partire per raccontare di sé. Poi cominciò a parlare: raccontò di quando era bambino, dei suoi genitori e delle sue sorelle, da dove era nata l’idea di fare video per raccontare della sua vita e di quello che faceva. Le parole gli uscivano dalla bocca come un fiume in piena che straripa dalla sua ansa e non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarle nemmeno se lo avesse veramente voluto.  
Parlò di come avesse conosciuto Ben diversi anni prima nella corsia del supermercato sotto casa, quando quello si era gentilmente offerto per aiutarlo a recuperare quel pacco di pasta dal punto più alto di tutto lo scaffale, di come avesse percepito fin da subito l’affinità che li aveva sempre legati, di come avesse creduto fino all’ultimo momento della loro di aver finalmente trovato la sua persona.  
Essendo alle sue spalle, non vide i lineamenti di Liam contrarsi al nome di Ben – gelosia? – ed il castano ne fu grato perché non si sentiva ancora pronto a rivelarsi completamente, nonostante Berlino gli avesse già fatto grossi passi avanti.  
 

* * *

  
Riemersero dalla metropolitana ed entrambi si guardarono, stupiti. Erano completamente circondati da bancarelle e da gente che vi passeggiava in mezzo, lanciando occhiate interessate alla merce esposta.  
S’incamminarono lungo la via su cui erano, un rettilineo che sembrava non avere alcuna fine. Sorrisero a diversi commercianti che, dall’altro lato delle loro bancarelle, li salutavano e li invitavano a fermarsi senza alcun impegno. Fu Zayn il primo a farlo, di fronte ad una bancarella che vendeva bigiotteria, dopo più o meno una decina di minuti di passeggiata.  
I numerosi anelli esposti in quella vecchia scatola di legno, rivestita di velluto verde scuro, avevano attirato subito la sua attenzione. Li guardò, giocando distrattamente con la semplice fedina di metallo che aveva al medio della mano destra, e solo quando la giovane proprietaria della bancarella glieli indicò, si azzardò a provarne alcuni. Decise di acquistare quello con la grossa pietra nera incastonata nel centro, che si adattava meglio di tutti a lui, al suo stile ed al suo modo di vestire e si voltò alla sua destra, convinto di trovare Liam al suo fianco, per sentire che cosa ne pensasse, ma il castano non c’era. Mosse velocemente la testa a destra e a sinistra e lo vide dalla parte opposta della bancarella, con gli occhi rivolti verso qualcosa che, da quel punto, non riusciva a vedere. Gli andò incontro con l’anello scelto stretto tra le dita – la ragazza della bancarella gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, credendo che glielo volesse rubare da sotto il naso. Fermo al suo fianco, guardò nella stessa direzione del castano, scoprendolo attratto da una coppia di braccialetti. Erano fini, fatti da leggeri fili di cotone intrecciati, piccole palline di metallo poste ad intervalli regolari di distanza. L’unica cosa a renderli diversi era il colore: viola uno e blu l’altro.  
« Ti piacciono? » domandò il moro.  
Liam annuì, muovendo appena la testa.  
« Sono gli ultimi due rimasti » fece la proprietaria della bancarella.  
Entrambi portarono lo sguardo su di lei, prima di guardarsi a vicenda e decidere di acquistarli.  
Dopo una piccola disputa – che vinse Zayn, con la scusa di dover già tirare fuori il portafoglio per l’anello – su chi dovesse pagarli, la ragazza ricevette quello che doveva avere. Si spostarono di qualche metro dalla bancarella, poi si allacciarono i braccialetti a vicenda. Mentre Zayn stava mettendo quello viola al polso di Liam, quest’ultimo sorrise ingenuamente dopo aver paragonato quel momento allo scambio delle fedi durante la celebrazione del matrimonio. Fortunatamente, l’altro non lo vide dato che era impegnato con il braccialetto e fu grato di questo, perché spiegargli il motivo per cui stava sorridendo come uno stupido sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante.  
Ripresero la passeggiata, finché non si imbatterono in un commerciante di caramelle, la cui bancarella era così piena di dolciumi da poter accontentare qualunque bambino, anche il più capriccioso. Il castano si avvicinò ed indicò due mele caramellate. Le pagò e poi si voltò verso Zayn, rimasto qualche passo più indietro e gliene mise una tra le mani. Lui lo ringraziò con un sorriso, arrossendo appena per il gesto dolce. Si sedettero su una panchina libera poco distante, per gustarle in tutta tranquillità.  
Una volta che Liam ebbe finito di mangiare la sua – ormai Zayn si era abituato al fatto che l’altro mangiasse molto più velocemente di lui – , tirò fuori il cellulare per controllare l’ora. Fatto questo però, invece di rimetterlo al suo posto nella tasca, si fissò sul salvaschermo, una tristissima immagine astratta che aveva scelto tra quelle già impostate di default nel telefono.  
« Non abbiamo nemmeno una foto insieme ».  
« Abbiamo un sacco di video, però » gli fece notare il moro.  
« Sì, lo so… Ma anche le foto sono belle ».  
Zayn indicò con il mento il telefono di Liam. « Allora facciamone una, forza ».  
Si avvicinarono il più possibile l’uno all’altro, poi il castano sollevò il braccio e scattò, servendosi della fotocamera intera. La guardò per assicurarsi che fosse venuta bene e la mostrò a Zayn, che incurvò le labbra verso l’alto. Non gli sfuggì l’angolo della bocca sporco di zucchero caramellato e si ritrovò, senza rendersene conto, ad avvicinare la testa alla sua per baciarlo. Il moro comprese le sue intenzioni e rimase fermo ad attendere il bacio ma, all’ultimo, Liam si tirò indietro e deviò verso quello che rimaneva della mela caramellata di Zayn, rubandogliene un morso.  
« Ehi, è la mia! » protestò il ragazzo. C’era rimasto male per il bacio mandato, ma lo mascherò alla perfezione.  
« Se vuoi te lo restituisco » lo prese in giro il castano ed aprì la bocca, per mostrargli quello che era diventato il pezzo di mela dopo aver masticato un paio di volte.  
« Che schifo, Liam! » e scattò in piedi, allontanandosi da lui.  
Ridacchiando, anche il castano si alzò. Lo raggiunse e ripresero a passeggiare ancora una volta, l’uno di fianco all’altro, in silenzio. Nel momento in cui Zayn si allontanò per buttare il bastoncino della mela caramellata nel bidone, Liam prese il cellulare ed impostò come salvaschermo la foto che avevano fatto poco prima, senza farsi vedere.  
Arrivarono fino alla fine della lunga strada ed una volta lì, scoprirono l’esistenza di un ampio parco in cui erano state montate le giostre, come accadeva in ogni festa di paese che si rispettasse. Ce n’erano davvero per tutti i gusti: autoscontro, case stregate, trenini per i più piccoli. Fecero un giro tra di esse e tra le urla e le risate delle persone che vi erano sopra, finché non si imbatterono in quella che fece impazzire Liam dalla gioia.  
« Oddio, le tazze! Ti prego, Zayn, facciamoci un giro! » esclamò entusiasta, prendendo il moro per mano e trascinandolo in quella direzione.  
Pagarono il corrispettivo di una corsa al ragazzo dietro alla cassa, poi salirono sulla giostra. Ad essere sinceri, il moro non era poi così contento di salirci, perché le giostre non gli erano mai andate particolarmente a genio fin da quando non era che un bambino. Di fronte alla gioia irrefrenabile del castano però, era stato incapace di confessarglielo e si era fatto trascinare. In fondo, un giro su una giostra non l’avrebbe di certo ammazzato.  
Quando le tazze cominciarono a girare lentamente, Zayn si aggrappò con le mani al bordo del sedile, con lo sguardo preoccupato per la sua incolumità. Dall’altro canto, Liam sembrava tanto un bambino di cinque anni e, non appena quelle presero velocità, cominciò a girare anche il volante montato al centro per farla ruotare su se stessa e lo fece finché non sentì la mela caramellata muoversi per lo stomaco in modo non troppo rassicurante. La sua espressione mutò, passando dal divertito al preoccupato in un battito di ciglia. Chiuse la bocca e gonfiò le guance, smettendo di far ruotare almeno il volante della tazza, nella speranza che il giro terminasse il prima possibile per non vomitare proprio lì sopra. Accortosi di quel cambiamento, il moro gli si avvicinò scivolando sul sedile e prese ad accarezzargli un braccio per tranquillizzarlo.  
Suonò la campanella che annunciava la fine del giro e le tazze si fermarono. Liam si alzò in piedi e scese dalla giostra, camminando tutto storto a causa del giro che l’aveva ubriacato. Zayn gli corse dietro e, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita, lo sorresse perché temeva che le gambe avrebbero potuto cedergli da un momento all’altro. Lo fece sedere su di una panchina e gli si accucciò di fronte, poggiandogli le mani sulle cosce.  
« Le giostre non mi fanno sentire male, di solito. Sono più forte di così ».  
« È okay, Liam. Non fa niente. Può capitare » Zayn sorrise « L’importante è che se ti viene da vomitare me lo dici, perché non sono proprio nella posizione migliore ».  
Riuscì a strapparli una risata leggera e ne fu contento, perché stava a significare che cominciava a sentirsi già meglio.  
« Devo andare a prenderti qualcosa? Dell’acqua? »  
Liam si pizzicò la radice del naso, facendo no con la testa. « Va bene così, ora mi passa ».  
Restarono così fino a che il ragazzo non si sentì meglio, poi decisero di tornare verso l’hotel sia perché avevano già visto tutto quello che c’era da vedere, sia perché ormai stavano iniziando entrambi a percepire la stanchezza della loro lunga giornata.  
 

* * *

  
La prima cosa che fece Liam non appena mise piede in camera, fu andare in bagno per sciacquarsi il viso con l’acqua fredda. Aveva atteso quel momento per tutto il viaggio di ritorno e poterlo fare fu un vero e proprio sollievo. Fatto, uscì dal bagno e si sedette sul letto. Si sentiva decisamente meglio rispetto a quando era sceso dalle tazze, anche se era ancora un po’ intontito dall’esperienza.  
Zayn si offrì per aiutarlo a svestirsi e lui glielo lasciò fare. Lo liberò della giacca di pelle, poggiandola sopra la sua – che aveva tolto mentre l’altro era in bagno – sullo schienale della sedia. Poi fece lo stesso con la maglia ed il castano gli facilitò il compito alzando le braccia sopra la testa. Si inginocchiò sul pavimento per liberarlo delle scarpe e dei calzini.  
« Almeno i pantaloni riesci a toglierli da solo? » scherzò il moro, rimettendosi in piedi.  
L’altro lo guardò per un attimo, poi si alzò a sua volta. Erano uno di fronte all’altro. Liam gli circondò i polsi con le dita e guidò le sue mani al bottone dei jeans, in una tacita risposta alla domanda ricevuta. Zayn deglutì rumorosamente, preoccupato da quello che sarebbe successo una volta slacciato: non sapeva né come avrebbe reagito alla cosa il ragazzo che aveva di fronte, né tantomeno sapeva come avrebbe reagito lui stesso. E forse quella era la cosa che più gli creava panico. Cercò di mantenere la calma e, seguendo i suoi tempi, sfilò il bottone dalla sua asola.  
Per una manciata di secondi, tutto quanto rimase sospeso. Il silenzio totale che circondava la stanza era scandito dai loro respiri, pesanti ed agitati. Sollevò lo sguardo verso l’alto, il moro, andando ad incrociare quello del castano. Sentiva il suo fiato caldo infrangersi contro la pelle del viso.  
Liam si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, per raccogliere tutto il coraggio di cui aveva bisogno per fare quello che voleva fare. Lo stesso coraggio che, solo poche ore prima, lo aveva abbandonato all’ultimo momento. Avvicinò velocemente i loro visi per evitare di avere ripensamenti e lo baciò, tenendogli ferma la testa con una mano dietro la nuca. Zayn rispose al bacio, poggiandogliene una sul petto nudo.  
Pian piano si stesero sul letto, il castano sotto ed il moro sopra, sempre continuando a baciarsi, incapaci di smettere. Le loro labbra erano attratte le une dalle altre da una strana forza magnetica.  
Facendo leva sul materasso, Zayn si tirò su e si mise a cavalcioni sull’altro, che aveva i capelli appena spettinati, le guance colorate di un rosso soffice e le labbra leggermente più gonfie rispetto a quel che ricordava. Senza dubbio, anche lui era nella stessa situazione. Si chinò di nuovo e ricominciò a baciarlo, senza dimenticarsi di mordicchiargli più e più volte il labbro inferiore, quel labbro inferiore che si muoveva in maniera troppo provocante perfino quando parlava.  
Scese da sopra di lui e, in ginocchio sul letto, finì di spogliarlo. Liam lo aiutò nell’azione, sollevando i fianchi quel tanto che bastava per permettere il passaggio degli indumenti che gli erano rimasti addosso. Zayn si fece spazio tra le sue gambe, rimanendo sempre in ginocchio. Gli pizzicò un fianco morbido con le dita. Gli sollevò una gamba e gli diede un morso leggero all’altezza del polpaccio; gli lecco l’interno coscia. Poi glielo prese in bocca. Cominciò muovendo con lentezza la testa verso il basso, seguendo un ritmo regolare. All’aumentare della velocità poi, anche Liam iniziò piano a muovere il bacino verso le sue labbra.  
Il castano lo teneva per le spalle e di tanto in tanto gli passava una mano tra i capelli, tirandogliene qualche ciocca.  
A lungo andare, Zayn notò con la coda dell’occhio che le gambe di Liam avevano preso a tremare piano. Lo guardò da sotto le lunghe ciglia nere e lo trovò con la testa reclinata all’indietro, il petto che si alzata e si abbassava velocemente e le dita che stringevano una piccola porzione di coperta. Unendo tutte le cose, non gli fu difficile intuire che stava per arrivare.  
« Zayn… » mormorò piano.  
Avendo ancora la bocca impegnata, il moro gli rispose mugugnando. Cominciò ad accarezzargli le cosce, salì verso il busto fin dove riuscì ad arrivare e ridiscese verso le gambe. Continuò così, con ampi movimenti delle mani, finché il castano non gli venne in bocca. Staccandosi da lui, finì per sporcarsi labbra e mento.  
Ancora tremante, Liam si tirò su a sedere. Incorniciò il volto di Zayn con le mani e lo baciò, sentendo sulla lingua il sapore del suo stesso sperma.  
« Adesso permettimi di farti sentire bene, okay? » gli disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Gli sfilò la maglia e lo guidò sul materasso, per farlo stendere di schiena accanto a sé. Un bacio sulla fronte, un bacio sulla guancia ed uno sulle labbra mentre gli slacciava i pantaloni ed abbassava la zip. Infilò una mano al di sotto, per accarezzare la stoffa tesa.  
Zayn si pulì il mento ancora sporco con il dorso della mano, che poi strisciò subito sulle coperte. Per chiunque fosse venuto a riordinare la stanza mattina successiva, quello sarebbe stato un chiaro segno dell’accaduto.  
Senza nemmeno rendersene realmente conto, aveva iniziato a torturarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti. Smise solo quando Liam riprese a baciarlo e, nel momento in cui l’altro ci passò sopra la punta della sua lingua, sentì una piccola fitta di dolore e comprese di esserselo rovinato. Avvolse le dita intorno al suo braccio, quando il castano gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer fino all’altezza delle ginocchia e si cavò le scarpe, calciandole oltre il bordo del letto.  
Mordicchiandogli il lobo di un orecchio, Liam cominciò a masturbarlo. La sua mano si muoveva lenta per tutta la lunghezza, dalla base alla punta e viceversa. Si scoprì incapace di staccare labbra, lingua e denti dal suo corpo, in particolar modo dal collo e dalla pelle delicata delle clavicole. Lo accompagnò al limite e lo osservò inarcare la schiena contro il materasso, dischiudere la bocca e biascicare il suo nome per un paio di volte.  
 


End file.
